The New Kid
by Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl
Summary: After Jaime and her parents moved to the west coast due to her dad getting a new job, Jaime's life changed when she witnessed one of her friends morph, only for her to save his life from an alien creature in an old abandoned constuction site. The same friend she started having feelings for... ((R&R if you want)) ((pairing is Ax/OC)) ((Planning on re-writing this))
1. Chapter 1

**The New Kid**

**Author's Note: I don't know if this title is already taken or not, but it just popped into my head… I do NOT own the Animorphs series, K.A. Applegate and Scholastic does. I only own Jaime. Ax/OC pairing. **

**P.S. This story will be AU. And the main characters will be the ones from the television series. Just letting you all know now.**

**~~~~Line break~~**

My name is Jaime. I can't tell you my last name or where I live, because I'm not taking any chances to know if you're one of them… When I mean "Them" I meant the Yeerks. An alien parasitic race that can crawl into your ear canal and wrap themselves around your brain, taking total control against your free will… And the fact that you can't tell them apart from everyone around you… Those people are called human Controllers.

What I can tell you is that I just recently moved in this area with my dad and my mom, all the way from the east coast. And let me tell you one thing; being the new awkward kid in high school isn't exactly fun in my book, but I'll manage with it somehow.

Who knows? Maybe I'll make a friend or two. Or something I guess…

It was just an average Wednesday morning at my new high school, when I've met my hopefully first friend in Math class.

His name was Marco, and I'll admit, he's got a good sense of humor; that's for sure.

**~~~~Line break~~**

It was already Third Period when Jaime was introduced by her new Algebra teacher, Ms. Bower. After that was done and over with in this class, Ms. Bower told the fifteen year old to sit next to a Latino boy around her age, who was sitting near the classroom windows.

After setting her stuff down next to her seat, the red head sat down next to Marco as their teacher began with the lesson that was on the marker board.

"Don't worry about Ms. Bower." Jamie turned her attention to the Latino boy who was giving her a friendly small smile. "She's probably the only teacher in the whole school who likes their students."

Jaime smiled a little at that, knowing that Marco would be friendly to her not because she was the new kid in school, but that he had that kind of personality.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." She told him as she watched Ms. Bower write more math problems on the board, since Jaime was new, she was told earlier that she could sit out in class.

As the class went on, Jaime began to get a weird feeling. She didn't know exactly what kind it was, but it made her feel a bit… paranoid. Silently glancing around in the classroom, a few of the other students were giving off a bad vibe.

Maybe after class she'll get over that weird feeling, since maybe it's just her being the new kid.

Sighing softly through her nose, Jaime's bright green eyes looked back on the board, thankful that she was familiar with this stuff since she'd done some of this at her old school with her old Algebra teacher.

'_Maybe moving wasn't a bad idea after all…'_

**~~~~Line break~~**

It was now lunch time at her new school as Jaime entered the huge lunch room filled with students and some faculty. The red headed teen stood near the entrance feeling a bit awkward as she looked around that large room hopefully finding a small empty table so she could eat her home made lunch in peace.

As her green eyes were scanning to find a small table, a familiar voice had called her name, making that girl look in the direction where she heard her name being called from.

She saw Marco waving his arm slightly, getting her attention. Smiling a bit, Jaime walked over to the table where he and three others were sitting at. Once there, she sat in the empty chair next to Marco, who was eating his lunch.

"So, how's school for you so far?" He asked as he glanced at her as she was pulling out her lunch from her blue insulated lunch bag. She shrugged slightly.

"It's been alright so far." She told him as she began to eat her turkey sandwich. "Besides getting a weird feeling when I'm near a person or persons who keep giving off a bad vibe." She continued, not realizing the slightly concern looks from Marco and the other three.

After about a minute of slightly awkward silence, one of the two girls spoke up.

"So, where'd you move from?" Jaime looked over to the blonde haired girl who was giving her a friendly smile. Jaime washed down her food with her water bottle and placed it down on the table.

"I'm from Maryland." She answered her. "Just from a small suburb area from D.C."

"What made you decide to move?" The mocha skinned girl asked, looking interested.

"My dad." She said with a small shrug. "He got himself a new job here and the fact that my mom wanted to move to the west coast, the three of us moved her last Saturday and we finally finished unpacking yesterday." She smiled a bit. "I'm Jaime, by the way." She introduced herself to the small group.

"I'm Cassie." Said the dark haired girl introduced herself with a smile.

"I'm Jake, hope you're liking it here so far." The tall teen said as he smiled a bit.

"Rachel. Nice to meet you Jaime." The tall blonde haired girl said with a grin, making Jaime smile a bit.

"And you've already met yours truly." Marco said with a friendly smirk, wrapping a playful arm around the red head.

After the introductions were made, the four of them began to ask random questions like if Jaime had been to D.C. before or what her favorite hobby was and so on.

"I never really been to D.C. before." She told them as she finished off her food. "Never been real interested going and all that. As for my favorite hobby? I like to sketch and draw things that I either make up or just random things like a clearing in a forest area just to clear my mind." She told them with a shrug.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Rachel asked, looking curious.

Jaime leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, trying to think of what her favorite thing was. "My favorite thing to do would be… just relaxing. Nothing fun or interesting to do, I know." She said with a small smirk as she opened her eyes to look at them. "I guess you could say that I'm not really a social kind of person." Jaime said with a small shrug.

"Maybe you could hang out with us at the mall after school?" Jake offered as he leaned forward and placed his forearms in front of him. "We were gonna hang out at Cyberia just to chill for a while."

Jaime thought about it for a moment, then she slowly nodded her head; liking the idea. "I'm up for it. Besides, my dad won't be home until later tonight and my mom's out job hunting." She told him with a small smile, tucking a small chunk of light red hair behind her pierced ear.

"Yeah, the more girls the better." Rachel said in amusement, making Jaime chuckle a bit.

**~~~~Line break~~**

The rest of the school day went by like a blur to Jaime, as she placed her camouflage book bag over her shoulders and closed her locker. As she made her way towards the stairs, she saw Principal Chapman talking quietly to a couple of students around her age standing at the end of the hall.

As she made her way closer to the stairs, she caught the words "Kandrona" and "new Yeerk pool entrance". A little freaked out at those words, the fifteen year old quickly walked down the flight of stairs and made her way toward the school entrance to meet up with Rachel and Cassie to go to Cyberia, since Jake and Marco were already there and that they had left early do to having a free period.

Once outside, she saw Rachel and Cassie chatting to themselves while standing near the street. As Jaime made her way towards them, they stopped talking about whatever they were on about and smiled when they saw her.

Soon, the three of them walked in the direction where Cassie told Jaime where that mall was located at, and they began to talk about random things, mainly Rachel wanting her and Jaime to shop around the mall, making said teen look at Cassie for help.

**~~~~At Cyberia~~**

The three girls walked through the entrance of Cyberia and headed over to where Jake and Marco, along with a boy their age, where sitting at one of the many booths in the café. Rachel sat down in the chair that was in front of the round table that had a green computer on one side that the guys were sitting at, while Cassie sat next to Jake and Jaime sat next to her.

"Jaime, this is Ax. He used to be new around here too." Marco said as he introduced his friend to Jaime. The red head gave Ax a small wave.

"Is Ax like a nickname or something?" Jaime asked as she placed her book bag down next to her feet.

"It's short for Max." Jake told her, making the girl nod in understanding.

Jaime began to look around the large open room where there were people on the many computers playing some video games, or were just looking stuff up since they didn't have anything else to do.

"This place is really cool." Jaime said as she turned her attention back to the small group. "Back home we didn't have this at the local mall." She said with a small sigh.

"This is where we usually hang out after school and on the weekends." Marco told her with a nod. "Hey Jaime, if you want, Jake and I can get you an all year free pass here."

"That'd be great." She told him as he slid out from his spot and lead Jaime to the concession area of the huge café and helped pay for Jaime's year free pass for Cyberia. Once that was done, the two of them headed back to the others, who looked like they were finished talking about something.

"What's it like moving to a different place?"

Jaime looked over at Ax who was now looking at her. Jaime shrugged a bit.

"It's not really that bad I guess." She told him. "All I need to do is just to get used to it, y'know? Before too long I won't be the awkward new kid who wants to blend in and not get noticed by a lot of people. Especially at school."

Ax nodded slightly at the girls answer, turning his attention on something else.

Jaime had to admit though, Ax was pretty cute. Well, to her anyway.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Thursday and Friday went by quickly for Jaime, which she was grateful mind you. Right now she and her parents were at the local Diner having lunch together, talking about how her dad's job was going, how her mom was taking a short break from job searching, and how Jaime was telling them that she made a few new friends.

"So far they showed me where they liked to hang out at in the Mall, and that they were friendly to me at school." Jaime told them as she took a bite of her cheese burger. "But once I get to know them a bit, then I'll call them my close friends, since I just met them at school."

"At least they're still your friends, right?" Jaime's dad said as he placed his soda back on the table. "Who knows? Maybe one of your guy friends will be more than a friend." He told her while giving her a playful look, making the fifteen year old groan.

"Mom! Dad's doing it again." Jaime complained to her mother as she folded her arms on the table and buried her face in them, making the two adults chuckle at their daughter.

**~~~~Scene change. Different POV~~**

Aximili had been watching Jaime for the past three days, making sure that she was alright so far. He knew that she wasn't a Controller, because he would see it in her green eyes right away when Marco introduced them to each other.

He was morphed into his Goshawk form, which was perched on the Diner's tall sign, watching her and her parents through the windows. Ax knew that she'll find out that he and his close human friends were more than just normal people, hell, he was an alien; an Andalite _aristh._ He and his friends had the power to morph into any earth creature to fight off the Yeerks, who were wanting and secretly trying to invade the planet without any human knowing…

Yes, they were a small resistance, but it was enough to ruin the Yeerks' plan on taking more human hosts and destroying Kandrona rays at different Yeerk pools.

Ax continued to watch for a few more minutes, then flew off towards Cassie's barn, not wanting the others to know that he wasn't there when they got there to have a meeting.

If Jaime got involved with him and his human friends, then he and the others would help her through. But what he didn't know, was that Jaime would accidently get involved sooner than they think…

**Author's Note: Leave a review if you want, whether a guest review or a main review; either one would be great. Again, this is AU. Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Kid Ch. 2**

**Author's Note: I only own Jaime and her parents. The Animorphs belong to K.A. Applegate and Scholastic. **

**~~~~Line break~~**

It was around two in the afternoon when Jaime was in Cyberia sitting at one of the booths inside, looking up some random stuff on the computer while listening to her music through her blue headphones plugged into her silver Walkman cassette player. Her parents were out doing so errands that afternoon and she had nothing else to do, so she decided to hand out at Cyberia for a while.

As she was scrolling down a random webpage called "The Sharing", she began to get that bad feeling again… The same one that she got from school when she was around those few students who gave off that bad vibe. Jaime was looking at the up-coming events that The Sharing was hosting on and where those events were being held at.

"_I don't know if it's just a gut feeling or what, but 'The Sharing' sounds too good to be true.." _Jaime thought as she exited out of The Sharing's main webpage and went to look for something else to get her mind off of it.

The red haired teen sighed softly as there was nothing interesting to look at online, the girl exited out of Google and slid out of the green booth and walked out of the computer café and headed out to walk around in the Mall for a while.

Turning off her music, and placing her headphones around her neck, Jaime began to wonder around past some stores and past some random people. As she was walking, she didn't notice Ax walk by her and then stopped to see that he just walked by said human who Marco had introduced to him the other day. Looking around him, he then began to catch up to her walking form, calling out her name to get her attention.

"Jaime!"

Said girl, stopped walked and turned her head slightly to see Ax quickly walk over to her, making her smile a bit.

"Hey Ax." She greeted. "Where're the others?" Jaime asked, wondering if they were around somewhere.

"I believe that Jake and Marco are at the Movies, as for Rachel and Cassie… I don't know." He told her with a small shrug that he learned from his close human friends.

"So it's just you huh?" She said while giving him a playful nudge. The taller teen nodded, walking next to Jaime as they both wondered around inside the main part of the gigantic Mall.

"What about you?" He asked her while looking down at her with curiousness in his blue eyes. Jaime shrugged a little.

"Both my parents are out doing some errands and said I could hang out at the Mall for a while. That and I got bored looking at random webpages on the computer at Cyberia." She told him.

He just nodded, understanding how bored she looked. The two were just walking in comfortable silence, nothing to say since there was really nothing interesting to talk about. But for Jaime, her mind kept on nagging at her to ask her new friend about that webpage she was looking at earlier, wanting to ask him if he to, felt a bad vibe about it.

Letting of a soft sigh, she finally decided to ask him. "Hey, Ax?"

"Yes?" He answered, glancing down at her as they continued their walk.

"Does _The Sharing _sound a bit off to you?" She asked him, glancing up at him. She saw a strange look in his eyes as she looked fully at him. He slowly nodded, and then she continued.

"While I was looking at their main webpage, I kept getting this weird feeling about it. I don't know if it was just me or anything, but to me, the Sharing sound more of a… of a front than just some social club…" She said, looking back in front of her while shoving her hands into her denim blue jean pockets. "I just wondered if you felt the same way about it like I do."

Ax didn't say anything at first, then he spoke. "To me, The Sharing is more than just a club. I guess that we both agree on the same thing." He told her, while letting out a human sigh.

Jaime nodded slightly, thankful that she wasn't the only one who thought about The Sharing being just a normal social club.

The two then began to enjoy the comfortable silence, and enjoying each other's company.

**~~~~Line break~~**

After spending another hour at the mall with Ax, the two of them went their ways and now Jaime was at home in the living room, watching the sitcom **Boy Meets World** on the large television that was sitting on the tv table, as Jaime called it.

Her parents were still out, so Jaime was alone in the two storied home.

"Meow."

Well, not exactly alone. Jaime felt her cat jump onto the blue couch and curled up next to her human. The girl began to gently scratch Neko's ears, making the orange and black tabby purr louder at the touch.

"At least you're here, huh Neko." Jaime said to her one-year-old tabby cat with a small smile, as Neko meowed as her answer.

Turning her attention back to the television show, the girl shifted into a more comfortable position as she moved her legs a bit closer to her.

About a few minutes later, she heard her parents' car rolled up onto the drive-way, and a few seconds, later she heard the car doors close. Soon, both Jaime's parents' opened the front door and headed into the kitchen to put away things. Grabbing the remote, the teen turned off the television and got up from the couch, making her cat jump off to follow her human into the kitchen to greet her parents.

"How was errand shopping?" Jaime asked as she sat up at the kitchen counter, watching them put away some groceries.

"Got everything we needed for dinner tomorrow and to make lunches for you to take with you at school and all. How was the Mall?" Her mother asked, looking at her fifteen year old daughter as she closed the fridge door. Jaime shrugged slightly.

"It was alright. Nothing really interesting at least." She told her as they put away some cereal boxes into the pantry. "But I did see one of my friends there." She added with a small smile. "We both talked for a bit as we just walked around for a while."

"Was he cute?" Her mom asked, giving her a playful look. Jaime just playfully rolled her eyes at her mother as her dad hid his amusement as he opened the fridge door to grab a can of soda.

"I just met him twice and you ask me that?" Jaime looked at her mom as if she was slightly crazy. "He's alright, I guess." She admitted, shrugging a little.

"Beth, just let it be. She just met the guy and thinking that he's gonna be her boyfriend." Her dad told his wife as he shot Jaime a playful look, making the teen groan as she buried her head into her crossed arms, making the two adults chuckle.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Jaime sighed softly as she was on her computer chatting with Rachel on the Online Chatroom, typing on the keyboard.

**So, how's your weekend been so far? –Rachel.**

**It's been alright, saw Ax at the Mall earlier this afternoon. –Jaime.**

Leaning back in her chair, she glanced over to her double sized bed to see her cat curled up against her pillows sound asleep, making a small snoring sound.

She then heard a small ping sound, letting her know that Rachel had given her a reply.

**He must've gotten bored at home. Did the two of you talk to each other? –Rachel.**

**Nothing much that was interesting, but we talked for a bit and walked around for a while. –Jaime.**

When she told Ax about how she felt about The Sharing, she knew she saw a look in his eyes, but she couldn't point out what kind of look it was. Was it disgust? Realization? She didn't know, and she probably wouldn't find out anyway. So thinking about it wouldn't be really worth it.

**I think he likes you. –Rachel.**

Jaime groaned at that.

**Rachel, I've only met him twice and thanks to Marco, he introduced me to Ax. –Jaime **

**So? He talks about you. –Rachel.**

Jaime swore that she could see the blonde haired teen smile.

"Jaime! We're heading out for dinner, so get ready." She heard her dad call from the stairs.

"Lemme get my shoes on!" She called back.

**We'll continue about this later, right now my folks and I are heading out to eat. See ya. –Jaime.**

**See ya Jaime ****. –Rachel **

With that, the two of them logged off from the chatroom. Jaime then turned off her computer and got up from her chair to grab her blue and black converses. Once those were on her feet, she grabbed her dark green jacket and walked out of her room and then down the stairs to meet up with her parents, who were getting ready to head out for dinner.

Once the three of them exited out of the house, they piled into the red mini-van. Once the van started up, her dad slowly backed out of the drive-way and drove down the street.

**~~~~Different POV~~**

A familiar Goshawk watched the vehicle drive down onto the main road as it flew from a good distance away. As the hawk continued to follow, he then landed on a high tree branch near a parking lot where he saw the three walk into the building.

Knowing that Jaime and her family were still safe, the Goshawk flew from his perch and headed back to Cassie's barn.

He'll continued watching his new human friend later on tonight, just to make sure…

**~~~~Line break~~**

**Author's Note: I know that there wasn't any action in this chapter, but the next one will. That's when Jaime witnesses Ax morph near her hiding spot that he told her to hide behind, so he could fend off a Hork-Bajir Controller. It'll happen at either the middle of the chapter or near the end of it, I haven't decided yet. **

**-Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now. Later all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Kid Ch. 3**

**Author's Note: I've been thinking about what I said about Ax fighting off that Hork-Bajir, and I've decided that Jaime would deal with the Hork-Bajir after it wounded her friend. Then in the next one Jaime is then joining her new friends in the fight against the Yeerks, and that she gets the power to morph thanks to Ax, who gives her the power from the Escafil Devise. Now I've hopefully gotten all of that out of the way, here's chapter three.**

**P.S. Jaime's hair color is natural fiery red, not light red… anymore.**

**~~~~Line break~~**

After Jaime and her parents came back home from eating out, the fiery red head was back on her computer talking to Rachel again to continue their chat from earlier. As the girl was waiting for her friend to reply back, she heard what sounded like a hawk screeching slightly near her bedroom window.

Moving her rollie chair away from her computer desk, the girl got up from her spot and walked over to the large rectangle window and moved the side curtain slightly to see what kind of hawk it was, since she was into different birds of prey. Jaime's light green eyes widened slightly in awe as she saw perched on a nearby tree branch was a Northern Goshawk. It was preening its feathers and turned its attention to the teen, cocking its head slightly to the side; making it look pretty cute.

A familiar pinging noise sounded from her computer, making the girl turn her attention to the machine. Knowing that Rachel had finally sent a reply, she glanced back at the Northern Goshawk and shrugged. Walking back to the light wooden computer desk, Jaime sat down in her rollie chair and read Rachel's reply.

**I think Ax is starting to like you a lot. –Rachel**

That made Jaime raise an eyebrow. Why would someone like Ax like a girl like her? Sure, he was nice and all to Jaime, but that didn't mean that he officially like her. More than just a friend anyway…

Jaime then typed on the keyboard, giving her blonde friend her reply.

**What makes you think that he likes me? I don't know if it's pretty obvious, but I doubt that I'm Ax's type… and the fact that we barely know each other. –Jaime **

Leaning back into her chair, Jaime gently pulled out her green hair tie and let her hair down from its high pony-tail, running her finger through to smooth it out so her hair wouldn't look funny.

Glancing back towards her window, she had a small feeling that a certain bird of prey was still out there on its perch, watching her.

Jaime then heard the familiar ping and looked back at the computer screen, seeing Rachel's reply.

**Don't think of that of yourself Jaime. So what if the two of you barely know each other, he still talks about you. And the way he sounds about it, is that he cares about you. –Rachel**

That made Jaime blush a bit as she smiled softly at Rachel's words. Then the sudden thought of the goshawk came to mind as she began to type her question in the chat box and wondered if Rachel knew if there were more goshawks in the area.

**I was wondering… Are there Northern Goshawks in and around the area? –Jaime**

Sending her question, she then heard her bedroom door open up more as she heard the familiar meow of her orange and black Tabby cat walking into her room and then jumped right into the girls' lap, making Jaime let out an amused sound as Neko the cat curled into a ball and relaxed, happy that she was with her human.

"Silly cat." She muttered as she looked up to hear the ping on the computer.

**I don't think so… Why? Have you been seeing one around here lately? –Rachel**

Jaime began to type her reply

**Just one that's perched on a random tree branch near my bedroom window… I think its cozy sitting there. I'll ask Cassie and ask her if there are some Northern Goshawks in the area. –Jaime**

Hearing the goshawks' call, Jaime gently picked up her cat, who let out a meow in protest, and placed her on the carpeted floor and got up from her spot and walked over to her window to see the Northern Goshawk flap its large wings and take off from its spot. Giving off a slight shrug, the fiery red head walked back to her computer and continued her chat with Rachel for a while longer.

**~~~~Line break. The next day~~**

It was a nice warm Sunday morning as Jaime decided to wear her black knee length cargo shorts and a light blue sleeveless t shirt with the words **I ENJOY STRANGE PEOPLE **in bold grey letters on the front, while around her waist was her dark grey jacket. On her feet were a pair of brown opened sandals that showed off her mint green nail polish.

The girl's hair was up in another high pony-tail since it was pretty warm out, and that she didn't want the back of her neck to get all sweaty from her hair laying against it.

With her was her silver Walkman cassette player that was hooked onto her grey belt as her blue headphones were over her pierced ears as the cord was plugged into the small devise, with the rock music helping the girl block out the noise around her. As she made her way down another sidewalk in the suburban part of the city, she began to get that all too familiar feeling that she got the first day she was at her new school, only this time, it was making her feel nauseated…

Trying to ignore that nasty feeling, Jamie continued her way towards the Mall, where she knew that Jake and Marco were at. Mainly at Cyberia.

Still focused on her music, Jaime continued her way to her destination to hang out with two of her five friends.

**~~~~Line break. At Cyberia Café~~**

As Jaime walked into the Café's main entrance, she made a bee line toward the concession area of the room where she asked the guy who was working behind the counter for chips and salsa and a large soda drink. Giving the girl a nod, he got them ready and then gave Jaime her snack. Thanking him, the girl walked to one of the high tables and sat down in one of the three chairs and began to munch on a salsa chip.

That feeling from earlier had died down as she entered the Mall, so now she felt a bit better at the moment while taking a small sip of her root beer. Knowing that she was wrong about that Jake and Marco would be inside Cyberia, she had figured that the two of them would come a little later.

About five or so minutes went by, Jaime saw the two familiar boys walk inside with, who Jaime had guessed, was Jake's dog Homer. Since he told her while eating lunch on Thursday that he had a Golden Retriever named Homer, how he had for about two years now. Jaime had told him that she had a cat who she had for a year now and saw her as a mother, since she found Neko as a small kitten.

"Jake. Marco. Over here." She said, getting the boy's attention. Walking over to her table, the duo sat down in each chair and relaxed a bit. Homer, being the loyal dog he was, lied down next to Jake's chair and looked around at the random humans in the café.

"How's your weekend been so far?" Jake asked as he tried to grab a random salsa chip, only for Jaime to bring it closer to her while giving the tall teen an amused look. He reached over and grabbed one anyway, making the Latino boy laugh slightly.

"It's been going good so far." She told him as she slid her snack in the center of the small round blue and green table so they could munch on some chips. "Went to the mall yesterday since I pretty much didn't have anything else to do, since my parents were out shopping. I also saw Ax here as well." She added. "We just walked around for a bit and talked about random things."

"He must've got really bored at home then." Marco said as got up from his chair and walked over to the food counter, asking the guy for two drinks for him and Jake. Once the guy gave Marco the two drinks, he came back to the table and placed each one in front of him and to Jake, then sitting back down on his chair.

Jaime nodded. "That's what Rachel said when we were chatting online." She said with a small shrug as she picked up her blue glass and began to take another small sip of her soda.

"How's your dad's job coming along?" Jake asked as he took a sip of his drink. Jaime shrugged again.

"He says it's been pretty good so far. That and the fact that one of his bosses wants my dad to move onto the top floor where some higher ups work at." She told them as she munched on another salsa chip.

"Where does he work at anyway?" Marco asked her, looking curious.

"I think he works near that EGS Tower, part of it anyway. I never really asked him about it." She told them while placing her glass down on the table. "But I remember him saying that it's part of some building project that finished up about a month ago."

Jaime didn't even notice their looks of concern and worry in their eyes as Jaime told them about her dad's new job. They were more worried about who his boss was.

Soon the three of them began to talk about random things, like their favorite video games, who their favorite actor or actress was, and so on.

"C'mon, you've gotta have at least _one _favorite actor." Jake said to Jaime as she just shrugged.

"You two really wanna know?" She looked at them with a look as the duo nodded as an answer. Jaime sighed, knowing that they're not gonna stop bugging her if she didn't tell them. "Fine, my favorite movie actor is Brad Pitt. You two happy now?"

Both of them were smirking, and that made Jaime want to crawl under a boulder and die.

"…Crap." She groaned as she buried her face into her folded arms that were on the small table, making the two boys chuckle at her. "Shut up…" She muttered at them.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Since the three teenagers didn't have anything else to do later that morning, Jake had offered that they could hang out at his place for a bit. So that's where they were headed to now, making their way down the next few sidewalks and turned the next corner to see Jake's house come into view.

Once they walked closer to the front of the front yard, the glass door opened up and Jake's older brother walked out onto the front path, letting out a small yawn as he lightly scratched the inside of his right ear with his pinky finger. He then turned his attention to the trio and greeted them.

"Hey guys. Whatcha three up too?" He asked as Jaime felt a really bad vibe coming off from the older teen, making her stomach feel uneasy.

"Just hanging out, nothin' much." Jake told his older brother with a slight shrug. "What about you, Tom?" He asked as Jaime saw a look in Jake's blue eyes, a look that made her feel worried about her friend.

"Just heading off to The Sharing for another random meeting. Nothing interesting." He told him as looked at the others. "Hey Marco." He greeted the Latino boy with a nod, then looked at Jaime. "You're that new kid my brother's been talking about lately, right?" He said with a friendly smile, making Jaime's uneasy feeling get a bit worse.

"Still getting over that title." She told him with a small shrug. "I'm Jaime." She faked a good convincing friendly smile as she held out her right hand for him to shake. "Just moved here 'bout a week ago."

"Nice to meet you, Jaime." Tom said as he shook her hand gently. "So, have you heard about The Sharing lately?" He asked her as he placed his hands into his jean pockets. "We're lookin' for some new members there." Tom told her with his usually smile, as Jake and Marco glanced at each other in worry, knowing that Tom was trying to get their new friend to "join" The Sharing.

"I've heard about it from seeing their posters all over the Mall." Jaime told the older teen. "But I'm not really into it to be honest. I guess it's not really that interesting in my opinion to say the least." She told him with a smile. If you could see closer, you could tell that Jaime was giving Tom a mocking smile that said "I know more about it than you think". Jake and Marco were trying not to laugh at Tom's face when Jaime told him her answer.

Tom just brushed it off for now. "Alright. But if you change your mind, just let me know, okay?" He said as he walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk that led towards town where The Sharing was located at.

Once Tom was out of view and out of hearing range, Jaime turned to Jake as the three of them heading into the house.

"I'm gonna be blunt Jake. Your brother creeps me out on a whole new level." She told the tall teen as they made it up the stairs and headed to the door on the left side of the short hallway.

"Couldn't agree with you more, Jaime." Jake told her as they got comfortable. Jaime sat on Jake's bed as Marco sat next to Jake and began to talk about whatever came to mind for them.

**~~~~Line break~~**

After a couple of hours hanging out with Jake and Marco, Jaime had decide to head home before her parents would start to worry. She glanced at her small purple watch to check the time, sighing as it read about five fifteen. Looking back ahead of her, Jaime pulled her headphones from around her neck and placed them over her ears. Turning on her Walkman, she smiled slightly as the intro to the song 'Don't Bring Me Down' by ELO began to play into her ears, blocking out to sound around her.

Letting out a soft sigh, the girl began to make her trek home, since she lived in a different neighborhood that was about a mile away from Jake and Marco's neighborhood.

As she made her way past some houses and different streets, Jaime didn't even notice a familiar Northern Goshawk perched on a tree branch with a Red-Tailed Hawk that were a couple of trees away from her walking form.

Once the fiery red head rounded another corner, the two of them flew from their perch and followed her.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Jaime was enjoying the comfortable silence as she decided to leave her Walkman off until she came home. It was becoming a bit dark outside as she walked along the sidewalk that was at the edge of her friends' neighborhood and still had a way to go until she reached hers. It was nice walking out in the cool evening air as she smiled in memory when she and her parents would walk around their old neighborhood back home at this time in the evenings during the spring and summer months of the year, when she was little.

Maybe someday they'll do it again, just to relax and enjoy each other's company.

Looking up at the stars that were coming out due to the darkening sky, the fifteen year old began to wonder about Ax. She hadn't seen him at all earlier while hanging out with Jake and Marco, so maybe he was with Cassie or Rachel. She then began to think back on what Rachel had told her over the Online Chatroom last night. Did Ax really like her? The way Rachel made it sound like that the fact that he really did.

That made the girl smile a little. Then she remembered how her parents were teasing her about it at home, wondering if one of the guys would be her boyfriend. Jaime had let out a small laugh. Sure, she like them, but she view Jake and Marco as siblings, nothing more.

But Ax? She had some feelings for him. Maybe if the two of them got to know more about each other, maybe those feelings would become stronger in the future.

As Jaime made her way out of the area, she didn't hear or see the person she was thinking about.

"Jaime?"

The girl turned her head to see Ax walk over to her as she stopped walking to let him catch up to her. "Hey." She greeted as they began walking side by side. "I didn't know you were around here." She said as she placed her hands into her cargos front pockets. Her friend shrugged.

"I was on my way home-ome. Home."

"Same here." She told him, not really noticing his stutter. She actually thought it was pretty cute. "Wanna keep me company for a bit? To be honest it's not real fun walking home alone."

Ax smiled and nodded. "Sure-ure."

**~~~~Line break~~**

As the two of them were passing an old abandoned construction site that was near Jaime's neighborhood, they both stopped in their track when they heard some kind of roaring sound coming from the site.

"…What was that?" Jaime asked her friend as that sound sent chills up and down her spine, a small look of fear were shown in her eyes.

Ax didn't say anything, for he knew what that sound had come from… Scanning his human eyes around them, he caught a glimpse of a Hork-Bajir's tail. Fearing for his human friend, he took her hand and ran towards a small area near one of the old buildings, making Jaime let out a small yelp at the sudden movement.

Once the two of them were hiding behind some big drain pipes and some scrap metal, Ax placed his hands on Jaime's upper arms and looked at her with seriousness in his blue eyes.

"I need you to stay here-ere, okay? I'm going to see what that sound came from." He told her as he slowly got up from his crouch and began to walk towards where the Hork-Bajir went too, only for Jaime to grab his forearm and look at him as if he lost his mind.

"Are you crazy?!" She whispered yelled at him. "We don't even friggin' know what the hell that noise came from. For all we know it could be some deranged wild animal!"

"Jaime listen to me." He told her. "I don't want you getting hurt or worse by whatever that thing is." He said as he crouched down to be eye-level with her. "Just promise me you'll stay hidden."

Jaime was wanting to say something else to change his mind, but the look in his eyes told her not too. She saw clearly that he didn't want her to get into any danger, and that he wanted her to be safe. Sighing softly, she slowly let go of his forearm.

"Just be careful, alright Ax? I just met you and I don't want anything bad happening to you." She told him while giving him a small hug and letting him go, smiling a bit at him.

"I will." He told her as he got up again and cautiously walked to where she heard that strange roaring sound that was coming farther into the old construction site.

Her mind kept on nagging her to at least check up on him as a few minutes went by, and the fact that she was worrying about him as well. Groaning slightly, she slowly and cautiously poked her head out from her hiding spot and scanned the area to see anything. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Jaime quickly and quietly ran out of her hiding spot to see if she could find Ax and make sure that he was okay.

Making sure that she was in the shadow part of area, she then spotted Ax hiding behind some metal scraps and some other junk around it not that far up ahead of her. Ducking behind a large drain pipe, Jaime had to hold back a startled scream as she saw what looked like a giant lizard that looked really lethal and deadly with those sharp spikes on its head, arms, wrists, ankles, and tail as it made that roaring sound again.

Looking back at her friend, she saw him lower himself slightly as Jaime watched him do something that she couldn't even explain or believe. **((A/N: I'm pretty sure that all of you know how Ax morphs back into his Andalite form, so I don't have to explain it, because I suck at that kind of stuff.))**

Let's just say her friend isn't a human anymore. To be honest, Jaime didn't think he was human to begin with.

Jaime watched as Ax made his presence known to the seven foot lizard creature, as the thing made a low guttural growl at him, looking more deadly than before. Ax raised his tail, showing off what Jaime dubbed 'tail blade' at the creature, giving it a cold glare with his blue eyes.

Then hell broke loose.

The two of them charged at each other, fighting one another with their natural weapons as Jaime watched from her hiding spot. Her friend flung his tail at the giant lizard, slashing his tail blade at its chest; leaving a nasty fresh cut as green blood trickled out of its wound. The giant lizard tried to slash one of its clawed hands at her friend, trying to get a good blow at him, but thankfully he dodged and gave the giant lizard a good kick in the neck with his back hooves.

"Nice!" Jaime whispered as the giant lizard stumbled and regained its balance. The creature made a menacing hiss at her friend as it charged and slashed its claws across Ax's chest, making him clutch his chest.

Jaime's eyes widened as the creature advance towards her wounded friend, then glared hard. She couldn't just hide and watch as that thing had the upper hand, quickly looking around her, she found a good sized throwing rock and grabbed it, coming out of her hiding spot.

Placing her thumb and fore-finger in her mouth, she parted them slightly away from each other and let loose a loud shrill whistle, grabbing the things attention.

"Get away from him ya overgrown lizard!" Jaime yelled at the creature while glaring hard at it.

_((Jaime! Get out of here now!))_

She heard Ax's voice, but at the same time she didn't. She then realized that she heard his voice in her head. Ignoring her friends' plea, Jaime reeled her good throwing arm back far, she threw her arm forward and let go of the rock, letting it fly hard and making a hit on its target.

If that creature wasn't mad before, it was now. That thing roared in anger as it ignored its enemy and advanced towards Jaime, glaring at her in rage.

Only two words came into her mind and came out of her mouth.

"Aw shit." She swore as she the thing got closer. Having no other choice, Jaime bolted with that thing not that far behind her.

As she was running, she began to think of a plan. A plan that will kill the thing that's giving chase. Remembering seeing some large heavy drain pipes while watching her friend try to fight that thing, Jaime made her way around a worn down excavator, she began yelling good insults at the creature.

"Come and get ya dumbass! You're nothing but a weak lizard with anger issues!" She hollered at the creature, wanting to make it angrier.

_((What are you-)) _

"I've got a plan and it's a stupid one!" She yelled at her friend while smiling like a mad woman. Running towards the thing that's holding up the giant storm pipes, she climbed onto the side of the machine and onto the top where it had an operation panel that had seen better days.

Hearing the roaring from the giant lizard, Jaime began to hot wire the panel like she would with a car. Pulling out a couple of wires, she began to run them over each other again and again until they began to spark. Hearing the familiar sound of the machine powering on, Jaime looked over to see the creature running closer to where the girl was with rage in its eyes.

Looking at the eject button, the fiery red head smirked and raised her hand over it.

"Sayonara ya ugly bastard!" She yelled as she slammed her fist onto the red button, letting the thick cables holding up the giant storm pipes go and tumble down hard onto her target. That thing didn't have a single chance at surviving the weight of those things. Smirking, she gave that thing the one finger salute as she climbed down from the machine and walked around the fallen storm pipes, seeing green blood spattered around them, letting the girl know that the giant lizard was no more than road kill.

Hearing hoof steps coming closer, Jaime looked over to see her friend holding one of his six digit hands over his fresh wound, looking at the dead creature she just killed. Quickly unwrapping her jacket from her waist, she jogged over to her friend and helped him sit on the ground.

"This should stop your wound from bleeding too much." She told him as she gently wrapped her jacket around his chest area and gently tied the sleeved behind his back. "That should do it for now." She said as she looked back at her work, feeling a bit shaken up from killing something like that, knowing that it was probably the only way to do it.

_((How did you know that was going to work?)) _

The girl glanced at her friend who was looking at the green blood that was fresh on the ground. Jaime had let out a soft sigh, smiling a bit. "I remembered seeing them earlier while I watched you fight that thing off, and by the way, nice kick." She grinned at him, making him avoid her gaze as he looked a little embarrassed.

_((I remember seeing an earth creature doing that once.)) _He admitted, sound a bit embarrassed.

"Well, to me it was awesome." She told him while giving him a playful nudge. "As for how it worked? Quick thinking and a lot of luck. I guess my stupid plan actually saved us both." Jaime said while rubbing the back of her neck. "What was that thing anyway?" She asked him while looking slightly confused.

_((That was a Hork-Bajir. That one was a Controller.)) _He explained to Jaime._ ((Why one of them were here I don't have that answer. But, the way you dealt with it and killing it took a lot of guts, and was very brave.)) _He told her as he place a hand on her shoulder, his eyes smiling at her.

"More like idiotic stupidity, but that works too." She said with a laugh. "We should get outta here, don't wanna stick around if more of those 'Hork-Bajir' decided to look for their dead friend." Jaime said as she helped Ax slowly stand onto his hooves. "Do you have enough energy to change back into a human?" She asked him as she helped him become steady.

_((I should have enough to morph.)) _He told her as he moved away slightly so he could have room to morph. His stalk eyes shrunk back into his head, as his main eyes became smaller and more human. Then his front hooved shrunk into the front of his body as his back hooves became human legs and feet. Soon his tail disappeared into his back as he was now human, clothed and all.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She told him as he un-wrapped her jacket from around his chest and helped put it on her, making her blush slightly.

"Now that you witnessed myself morph, and killing an Hork-Bajir Controller, the other's will need to know about this right away." Ax explained to Jaime as the two of them made their way out of the abandoned construction site and down to empty road, opposite to where Jaime's neighborhood was at. "The others and I will explain everything once we get to Cassie's barn."

"Hope I can handle it." She muttered as Ax placed his hand into hers as the two of them headed in the direction to where Cassie's place was at, so Ax can tell her to call the others once they got there.

Letting out a soft sigh, Jaime knew that after tonight, is that everything won't be normal anymore…

Like she said, hope she can handle it.

**~~~~Line break~~**

**Author's Note: I really hope that the action part wasn't rushed and crappy… Like I said in my earlier A/N, is that I changed it so Jaime is the one who killed the Hork-Bajir and not Ax. I'm allowed to change my mind, right? Next chapter will have Jaime think and decide to help fight alongside her friends against the Yeerks and Visser Three. And she'll know the truth about her new friends. **

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The New Kid Ch. 4**

**Author's Note: Guess who's back with a new chapter? I wanna thank Sparrow99 for the reviews to this story and that they made me more motivated. ^^ As for this chapter, as Jaime's new friends tell her about the Yeerks and their secret invasion, she wants to think about her answer and tell them what it is on the next day after school at Cassie's barn. Just letting you all know now. **

**~~~~Line break~~**

Once both Ax and Jaime were inside the barn, Ax had told Cassie to tell the others to come over so he could tell what had happened earlier, and how Jaime managed to kill a Hork-Bajir Controller. Once the other three were inside and accounted for, Ax began to explain what had happened at the old construction site.

Once he had finished explaining to his human friends, the four of them looked at the fiery red head in shock mixed with slight amazement. Marco, being the first one to get over the shock, spoke up.

"You literally _killed_ a Hork-Bajir?" He questioned, looking at Jaime with a raised eyebrow. "With giant storm pipes?" He added. The girl nodded.

"I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it saved the both of us, mainly Ax." She told the Latino boy while motioning her head towards Ax, who was in his true form standing near her.

Marco looked impressed. "Wish I could've had front row seats." He said while amused. "Would've enjoyed the show." He chuckled slightly.

"Well, we're glad that you saved Ax from getting killed." Jake told Jaime as he glanced at the others. "But now you know about what Ax really is and killing of that Hork-Bajir, we can't risk you becoming known to the Yeerks as well as Visser Three." He said with some seriousness in his voice.

"And if they found out, they'll want to start looking for you." Rachel added, knowing that her cousin was right.

"So what do you guys want me to do?" Jaime asked them, rubbing her left arm lightly. "I know that I can't trust anyone, knowing that I can't tell them apart and that they could probably be a Controller." She said while looking at the five of them. "So, what's there to choose from?"

_((You could help us fight against the Yeerks?)) _A voice offered, making the girl look around to see who had spoken inside her head, because she knew that it wasn't Ax, since he was standing near her.

Hearing a different hawk shrieking slightly, Jaime landed her bright green eyes on a Red-Tailed Hawk, who was perched next to Rachel's sitting form.

"I'm guessing you're the one who spoke?" Jaime asked the bird of prey, as he was preening his feathers then looked at her.

"That's Tobias." Rachel told her new friend with a small smile. "Tobias, meet Jaime. She's the new girl from our school I've told you about."

_((Killing that Hork-Bajir must've freaked you out a bit, huh Jaime?))_

The teen nodded, letting out a slow breath. "It did freak me out, but hopefully I'll get over it." She told him with a small shrug.

_((Prince Jake.)) _Ax spoke, looking at the tall teen. _((If Jaime is going to help us with our fight against the Yeerks, then she will need the power to morph.)) _He said while looking at her then back to Jake.

"Morph? Into what?" Jaime asked, looking confused. "And I don't know if I asked already or not, but what's a Yeerk? The way you guys make it sound it's like they're not exactly 'friendly'."

"The Yeerks are like slugs in a way." Jake began to explain what the Yeerks are. "Only they're longer and the fact that they can crawl inside our ears and wrap themselves around our brains, taking total control over their hosts."

"But without a host to live in, they're completely helpless and blind." Cassie added, helping her friend with explaining to Jaime.

"But our main enemy is Visser Three." Marco told her, crossing his arms slightly. "He's probably the main reason we're fighting off the Yeerks secret invasion."

_((Not to mention his host is also an Andalite. An abomination.)) _Ax said to new human friend. _((Like us, he too has the power to morph.))_

"And that he thinks that we're Andalites." Said Rachel, looking slightly amused.

Jaime began to let all that information to sink in, wanting to know so that can help her in the future. Nodding slightly, she looked at her friends. "I want to think it over for tonight, then tomorrow after school I'll give you guys my answer." She told them, letting out a short sigh.

"That's fine with us." Jake told her while he and the others nodded at her decision. "But just remember, once you agree to help us with our fight, you can't tell anyone. Because you can't tell who's a Controller and who isn't."

Jaime nodded her head, letting him and the others know that she wouldn't tell a single soul.

"We better head back home. It's getting pretty late now and sadly we have school tomorrow." Jake told them as Marco and Jaime groaned at the word 'School'.

"I better get going then." Jaime said as she made her way towards the door. "My parents are probably getting worried and I don't want them to start looking for me." She added as Jake and the others followed her out of the barn and headed their way towards their homes before their parents became worried.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Once Jaime entered her house, she was quickly embraced by her mother with a crushing hug.

"We were worried that something bad happened to you." Her mother said as she finally let go of her daughter.

"We were about to head out looking for you, squirt." Jaime's dad told her as he gave her a hug as well.

"I'm sorry that I worried you guys." Jaime said as she hugged them both back. "I pretty much lost track of time when I was hanging out with my friends." She told them, rubbing her arm slightly. .

"From now on let us know when you leave to hang out with them, alright sweetie?" Jaime's mom told her as she hugged her daughter again and watched her head up the stairs.

"I will." She told them as she walked towards the bathroom to take a nice warm shower, just to relax and to wash off the sweat that made her skin feel sticky…

After twenty minutes went by, Jaime opened up the bathroom door while a blue towel was wrapped around her body as she made a bee line to her room to change into her pyjamas and head to bed, after what had happened earlier that night, she felt a bit drained and wanted to sleep.

Once she in her pyjamas, which were a grey t shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, she crawled onto her bed and pulled the covers over her as she reached over to set her digital alarm clock to wake her up for school that morning.

Laying down to get into a comfortable position, Jaime had let out a soft sigh as she finally began to relax for the night.

**~~~~The next day~~**

Jaime held the urge to groan as her US History teacher, Mr. Burrows, was droning on about the War of 1812. None of her new friends were in this class since they had it at a different time that day, and Jaime hated the feeling of not having one of them with her in class.

Childish as it sounds, but it was very true.

As Jaime began to write down more notes that her teacher was adding on the chalkboard, she began to feel a little paranoid as the uneasy feeling began to settle into her stomach, making her hold back a grimace. She knew that there were a few human Controllers in the room with her, and she was really hating that feeling…

Trying to ignore the bad feeling, Jaime turned her attention back at the board to continue adding on some new notes, hoping that the feeling would ease up later after the her class was over.

After what felt like forever to Jaime, the end of class bell had rang out in the whole school, letting every student know that first period was over and was now in between classes so the students could get their stuff for second period. Placing her notes into her school binder, Jaime gathered up her US History text book and walked out of the classroom and headed to where her locker was that was on the second floor of the building.

As she made her way towards her locker, she saw Jake opening up his locker that was a few lockers down from hers. Walking to her locker, she put in the combination and opened the door to place her text book inside and grabbed her English 10 text book along with the notes that went with it. As she closed her locker door, she about jumped as she saw Jake standing next the locker next to hers.

"Sorry." He apologized to the teen, looking a bit sheepish. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright." She reassured him as the two of them made their way down the hall. "I'm still thinking about my answer." She said as they made their way up the flight of steps that lead to the third floor.

"You've got plenty of time to think about it." He told her as he smiled softly. "It'll help you more." He said with a small shrug. "So, which class do you have next?" Jake asked her as they made to a few doors that were across from each other.

"English 10 with Mrs. Crawly." She answered him. "You?"

"Social Studies." He told her. Then the warning bell rang out in the school, letting students know that they needed to hurry. "I'll see at lunch Jaime." He said as he headed towards the last door at the end of the hall as Jaime walked into her class and sat down at her desk near the middle of the room, watching other students her age file inside as their English teacher walked inside and sat at her desk, waiting for the last of her students to get settled in so she could begin with the lesson.

**~~~~Line break. Lunch~~**

After English and Algebra were over, Jaime had left her locker as she placed her things in and made her way to where the lunch room was as she carried her insulated lunchbox with her food that she had made at home before she left for school. Once she walked inside the large room, she spotted her small group of friends at the table they were at the first day she came to this school and walked over to them and sat down next to Marco again, who smiled.

"So," Rachel began as she looked at the fiery red head with a smile. "How'd you manage to sleep last night, y'know, after the events of the construction site?" The blonde asked her, looking curious. Jaime shrugged.

"Like a rock." She told her as she pulled out her home-made salad and a water bottle and placed them in front of her. "Didn't say a single word to my parents about it, since they probably wouldn't believe me and the fact that I'm not gonna risk it." She told the group of four as she began to dig into her salad.

"At least you were being careful." Cassie told her as she took another bite of her pizza slice that the lunch ladies were serving that day. The others nodded in agreement, glad that their new friend was wanting to keep it a secret from her parents.

As the five of them ate their lunches in comfortable silence, Jaime saw from the corner of her right eye to see Principal Chapman talking to a couple of teacher about something while standing near the end of the large room, making Jaime get that familiar feeling in her stomach again, grimacing slightly at the feeling.

"You alright?" Jake asked, looking concerned. "You look pale." He told her quietly as the others looked over at the girl, noticing how pale she was looking.

Jaime shook her head slightly. "I'm just getting that uneasy feeling again." She told them as she took a small sip of her water. "I've been getting that feeling whenever I'm around certain people." She said as she placed the water bottle down and began to eat her salad again.

"Certain people? Like Controllers?" Jake asked in a low voice as he and the other leaned a bit forward so no-one could overhear them. Jaime nodded, trying to push away that uneasy feeling.

"It's been doing this since I first came here." She began while glancing around slightly. "When we were heading into your place that feeling came at me in full force when Tom was telling me about The Sharing." She said, grimacing slightly in memory. "It's really not a fun feeling to have…"

"Has it ever happened before?" Cassie asked, looking concerned for her friend.

"No." Jaime shook her head. "It never happened before, so I guess that's a plus." She said with a small shrug.

The others said nothing else after that, as they finished off their food before lunch was over. Soon the bell had rang out again as the students in the room got up from their seats to throw away their trash and headed out of the lunch room to head to their next classes.

**~~~~Line break~~**

The rest of the school day went by as the final bell had rung throughout the school, as Jaime placed her green school binder and a couple of notebooks into her camouflage book bag and placed it over her shoulders and grabbed her lunchbox. Closing her locker door, she made her way towards the stairs and walked down to the first floor as she walked passed moving students to head to the school's main entrance to meet up with Rachel and Cassie so they could head out to Cassie's barn. Once Jaime was finally out of the building, she heard Rachel's voice calling her as Jaime looked over to where she and Cassie were standing at. Smiling, the girl headed towards them as greeted them.

"I'm glad that school's finally over for today." She said as the three of them headed in a direction where Cassie told Jaime where her house was at, along with her parents' Animal Clinic was located.

"Same here. I'd thought that my Gymnastics class wouldn't end." Rachel said as the made their way across a random street and continued on their way.

"How've been feeling lately?" Cassie asked while looking at Jaime.

The girl shrugged. "That uneasy feeling finally eased up after Science class, so that's good." She said while looking better than she did during lunch. Rachel and Cassie nodded at that, glad that their friend was feeling better.

Soon they've began to talk about random things and stuff like that as they walking into the entrance to the Animal Rehabilitation Clinic near Cassie's house as the trio walked towards the barn and headed inside.

_((Hey guys.))_

The three girls looked over to see Tobias fly down onto a wooden beam that was next to Rachel.

"Hey." The three greeted as Jaime began to look around, admiring some of the cuter animals inside.

Then Jaime remembered that she wanted to ask Cassie about a certain Northern Goshawk that she saw near her bedroom window the other day.

"Hey, Cassie?" Jaime said, getting said girls' attention.

"Yeah Jaime?"

Out of the corner of Jaime's eye she saw Ax walk towards the doorframe to his stall, looking at the three of them.

"Are there any local Northern Goshawks around the area?" She asked, not noticing Ax's eyes widen slightly.

Cassie and Rachel glanced at each other and looked over to their Andalite friend with a knowing look. Jaime looked a bit confused as to why they were looking at him. Then it clicked.

"_You're _that Northern Goshawk!" Jaime finally realized as she fully looked at him, looking both amused and realization.

"I was wondering why you asked me on our chatroom." Rachel said as she was giving Ax an amused smirk, making him look a little embarrassed. Jaime smiled a bit, knowing that Ax was the bird of prey she saw that night.

"I'm not mad." Jaime told the Andalite as he looked back at the fiery red head. "I think it was sweet that you were looking out for me." She smiled softly as shrugged slightly, seeing Ax's eyes smile back.

Cassie and Rachel were smiling at the scene in front of them, thinking that the two of them were cute. Just then, Jake and Marco walked inside, placing their stuff on the wooden table.

Now that everyone was inside, Jaime had let of a slow breath as her friends had their attention on her as she spoke.

"I've finally thought of my answer." She began, as she looked at each of them, then settled her eyes on Jake. "I know that I can't tell a single person about this and the fact that I can't trust anyone, due to them being a Controller or just that I have some trust issues." She said as rubbed her arm slightly. "I wanna join your fight against the Yeerks." She told them, with seriousness in her bright green eyes.

Jake nodded at her determination and at her answer, smiling at the fact that he and his friends had another Animorph joining them with their fight. "Welcome to the team, Jaime."

The fiery red head smiled, glad that she made her choice to fight alongside her new friends.

_((Jaime.)) _

Said girl turned her head to see Ax walk towards her with a glowing blue cube thing in both of his hands, as he stopped about two feet in front of her as she turned fully around.

_((Now that your one of us, you will also need the power to morph. The Escafil Devise will allow you to change into any earth creature that you have required its DNA pattern.)) _Ax told her, as he lifted the glowing cube a bit closer to Jaime.

"And after you've got the DNA from said animal, you can't go over more than two hours." Jake told her as he walked over to stand near her.

"What'll happen after two hours?" Jaime asked, as she looked over at the tall teen in confusion.

_((You'll end up like a Nothlit like me.)) _Tobias answered her, looking back at the girl.

_((A Nothlit is a person who is trapped in a morph that they had required, after their two hour time limit.)) _Ax explained, looking back at Jaime. _((Are you ready?)) _He asked, as he took a step closer to the girl. She nodded, with seriousness in her eyes. _((All you need to do, is to touch one side of the cube, to allow yourself to have the power to morph.)) _

Jaime nodded slowly as she reached her right hand towards the Escafil Devise and placed her palm flat on the top part of the cube, making it change color as it made a strange sound. Her whole right hand felt numb as she felt a tingling sensation throughout her hand to her fore-arm, as she got into some weird trance, making her eyes close slightly at the feeling.

After a minute or so later, Jaime felt a small shock in her palm, making her slowly pull her hand away from the now blue glowing cube as she gently rubbed her right hand with her left. Blinking a couple of times, she looked back up at Ax who was smiling from his almond shaped blue eyes.

_((Now you have the power of change in your flesh.)) _He told her as placed his hand on her shoulder, still smiling from his eyes.

The girl turned to face her friends to see them smiling brightly at her, proud that she was now part of the team. Smiling a bit, she shrugged slightly as she looked towards Cassie.

"So," Jaime began as she shrugged again. "Which animal should I start out with?"

**~~~~Line break~~**

**Author's Note: FINALLY finished this chapter! Hopefully it was alright… Finger crossed. Just to let everyone know, that I will update a new chapter randomly. Leave a review if you want, guest or author, either is fine with me. **

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now. Later all! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**The New Kid Ch. 5**

**Author's Note: In this chapter, Jaime begins to acquire different animal DNA to fight alongside her friends. Also, I may put in a fight scene in this chapter. Hopefully a good fight scene… **

**~~~~Line break~~**

"Well, we have various animals from the Animal Kingdom." Cassie told Jaime as she gestured her arm around the barn, letting the fiery red head know that there were plenty to choose from. "If you want, you can start out small and then work your way up."

Jaime nodded as she scanned the many stalls that had horses, Llamas, and wild boars. Then she turned her attention to the ones in the cages where they were either asleep or just moving slightly around to get more comfortable. "I've always wondered what it'd be like to be a ferret." Jaime said as she made her way towards the small animal.

"They're very good at digging and fitting into tight places." Cassie said as she walked over to open the ferret's cage and gently pull it out to hold it. Then she handed the ferret to Jaime and showed her how to hold the small mammal.

_((Remember, touch, acquire, and concentrate. Then you will have its DNA.)) _Ax told her as he moved forward a bit to watch his new human friend.

Nodding, Jaime began to gently rub the ferret's small head as it began to relax in the girls hands. Closing her eyes, the teen began to concentrate on acquiring the DNA for her first morph. Suddenly, her right hand began to feel a bit numb as she felt the ferret's DNA pattern fuse into hers, making a strange noise as she gasped softly in surprise. Then, the feeling went away as Cassie gently took the small ferret from Jaime and placed it back into its cage.

"Now you have the ferret's DNA." She told her with a smile, proud that her new friend had acquired her first morph.

"Now just picture yourself as a ferret and there you go." Marco said as he and the others watched as Jaime had let out a soft breath and closed her bright green eyes, imagining herself to become the animal she just acquired the DNA from.

Suddenly, she began to feel her bones crunch as she felt herself get smaller and smaller, grunting a bit as she felt fur sprout from all over and seconds later, she was now a ferret.

_((Oh wow. This is weird, everything's freakin' huge.)) _Jaime told them as she scurried around and made cute ferret noises and began to bury herself inside a hay bell.

"You need to fight the ferret's instinct, Jaime." Jake told her as she poked her head out from the top.

Soon she buried her head back inside and crawled out from the side near the wooded floor. _((Okay, I think I've got it under control. I like being a ferret, they have so much energy. Like they had a lot of caffeine.)) _She told them as she then began to slowly change back into her human form, grunting a bit as she was now fully human. "And I mean _a lot _of caffeine." She said chuckling a bit.

"Now you need a battle morph." Rachel said as she leaned back against a wooden beam. "For example, Cassie has a Snow Leopard, Jake has a white Bengal Tiger." She said as she gestured to Cassie and to Jake.

"And Rachel has a male lion as her battle morph and Marco has a Grey Wolf as his." Cassie continued, letting Jaime know about their fighting morphs that they use to battle the Yeerks.

Jaime began to think of a perfect predator to use as her fighting morph. Then, a perfect animal came into mind. Looking back at Cassie, she asked. "Do you have any black Panthers?"

**~~~~Line break~~**

Jake, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Ax, and Jaime were inside an area where Cassie had told Jaime that this place was where her mom worked at.

"Exotic? Like big cat kind of exotic?" Jaime asked as the six of them made their way to a huge caged area where inside was an adult female Black Panther, who was just laying down on what looked like a balance beam. Cassie nodded.

"She's been fed already, plus she's friendly." She told Jaime as the fiery red head didn't look so sure. Pulling out a set of keys, Cassie placed one of them inside the lock and unlocked the cage door, allowing Jaime to walk inside. "Just walk slowly towards her." She told her as the fiery red head did as she was told.

Walking cautiously and slowly, Jaime made her way towards the big cat, silently praying that it wouldn't harm her in any way. Gulping quietly, Jaime stopped in front of the Black Panther as she glanced up at the human, then closing her yellow eyes, ignoring the human. Cautiously reaching her right arm out, Jaime gently placed her hand on the big cat's head, concentrating on acquiring her second morph.

The others were watching from the other side of the caged wall, hearing the familiar sound of acquiring a morph. Seconds later, Jaime slowly pulled her arm back and backed away from the big cat towards the cage door. Cassie re-opened the cage door and Jaime quickly walked out of there without a second glance. "Good thing is, is that I still have limbs." She told them with light laugh.

"Now that you have a battle morph, all you need now is a flying morph." Jake told Jaime as the group of six made their way towards the building's entrance and headed back to Cassie's barn.

**~~~~Back at Cassie's barn~~**

In front of Jaime were a couple of Birds of Prey in their respected cages, due to either having a broken wing or was injured by another bird that was bigger than them. One of the Birds of Prey was a beautiful female Marsh Hawk that one of her wings was broken. The other was a female Northern Harrier, who had a broken beak, which was almost healed as Cassie had told the fiery red head.

After looking and thinking about which one to choose, Jaime finally settled on the Marsh Hawk.

"I think I finally have a winner." She said as nodded her head towards the Marsh Hawk, as she watched Cassie pull on a thick brown glove over her right hand and gently opened the cage door to allow the Marsh Hawk to walk towards her gloved hand and allowing the girl to pull her arm out from inside the cage.

"Jaime, meet Diana, Diana, meet Jaime." Cassie introduced the two as she moved her arm slowly over to Jaime so she could get a more closer look to the Bird of Prey.

"She's beautiful." Jaime said in awe as she gently placed her right hand on the birds small head and began to gently stroke it, while concentrating on getting the DNA from Diana to have as a flying morph. About several seconds later, Jaime slowly lowered her hand as she smiled a bit after finishing acquiring Diana the Marsh Hawk's DNA.

"Can't wait to try those two out soon." Jaime said as she and the others smiled and agreed.

**~~~~Line break, at Jaime's house~~**

It had been an hour in a half since Jaime left Cassie's barn with Jake, Marco, and Rachel, as she was now in her room sitting at her light blue wooden computer desk finishing up her English homework and writing some extra notes in her green notebook. Her dad was still at work and her mom was downstairs in the living room probably either reading or just watching some television while waiting for her husband to come home from a long day at work.

The fifteen year old had let out a small sigh as she finished up her work and placed her English 10 textbook and notebook back into her book bag and hung it back up from behind her rollie chair. Turning herself around, Jaime got up and walked over to her bedroom window and moved the light purple curtains to the side to see if Ax was perched on the tree branch near her window in his Northern Goshawk morph. To her surprise and amusement, he was. Preening his feathers and letting out a small shriek as he turned his small head to look at the fiery red head.

"Thought I wouldn't notice you sitting there, huh Ax." Jaime said as she gave him an amused smile.

_((I wanted to make sure that you were okay.)) _He told her as he moved towards the edge of the long branch and closer to her opened window.

"Well, I'm glad you were lookin' out for me." She told him with a soft smile. "Since you're here, I was wondering if there was anything involving certain gross alien slugs." She said as she sat on her knees to look at her friend better.

If Ax were in either his Andalite form or his human morph, he would've probably shrugged as his answer. _((I know that Erek would let us know if there was any Yeerk activity lately, but I think he's still looking.)) _Ax told her as he got more closer. _((I'm guessing that you want to try out your battle morph, correct?)) _

Jaime nodded. "I guess you could say that I'm excited to actually become a Black Panther. I know that they're elegant while they run and that they're deadly when they fight and go in for the kill towards their prey. Now, I'll actually have the experience to do all three." She told him with a lazy smile.

_((But you will also need to take control over the Panther's instinct once you are morphed into it.)) _Ax told her. _((From what Cassie had told me, is that the Panther's mind can be deadly as the creature hunts and kills its prey.)) _

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." She told him with a thumbs up. Suddenly, Jaime and Ax heard her mom's voice calling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Jaime! Your dad's on his way home from work! We're going out for dinner so be ready, okay hon?"

"I'll be down in a minute, mom!" She called back as she turned her head slightly towards her opened bedroom door, then she turned back to her friend. "I see you later?"

_((Definitely.)) _And with that, Ax flapped his morphs' wings and flew off into the air, heading back to where Cassie's barn was located. Sighing softly, Jaime grunted a bit as she pulled herself up from her sitting position and walked towards her opened up clothes closet to grab her light denim jacket and placed it on. Grabbing her silver Walkman and blue headphones, Jaime headed back to her window to close it and to lock it. Once that was out of the way, she walked out of her room and headed down the steps that lead to the lower hallway, where she saw her mom pulling on her light brown coat and grabbing her purse from the coat rack.

Suddenly, the sound of her dad's car honking from outside got their attention as her mom grabbed her house keys and the two of them headed out the door, with Jaime locking it from behind and closing it. The two of them piled into the car and headed out.

**~~~~Line break~~**

The following night had gone by as Jaime was placing her lunch into her insolated lunch box as she zipped the top closed and placed her book bag over her shoulders as she followed her dad out the front door and into his car, as he offered to take Jaime to school that morning.

As the two of them rode in silence, Jaime turned her attention towards the passenger side window to watch the scenery go by as her dad drove down the main road towards her high school.

Jaime sighed as her dad slowly pulled up near the school's main entrance, the teen grabbed her book bag and her lunch box as she opened up the door and got out, quickly closing it as her dad waved her goodbye as he drove off. Jaime sighed again as she watched her dad drive around the corner and was out of view.

Turning her attention to the school building, the teen walked up the path walk and up the steps and through the opened doors so she could begin another boring day at school. Walking up the flight of steps that lead to the second floor, Jaime walked down the long crowded hallway and stopped at her locker and did her locker combination. Opening the door, she placed her things inside and grabbed her US History textbook and her note binder for her first class, she closed her locker door and turned to head off to said class.

"Hey Jaime! Wait up!"

Jaime stopped and turned to see Jake head over to her to catch up with the fiery red head. She smiled a bit. "Hey Jake." She greeted.

"Hey." He greeted back. "You don't have any important plans tonight, do you?" He asked. Jaime began to think if she did but nothing came to mind, so she shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said with a slight shrug. "Why? Did something interesting come up?" She asked as the two of them made their way towards the stare case that lead up to the third floor. Jake nodded.

"Erek called last night." He said in a hushed voice so no one could listen in. "He told me that he found out about a new Yeerk Pool entrance that's at that new community center that opened up last week." As he said that, Jaime quickly remembered overhearing Chapman talking about that to a few students during the end of school on her first day.

"I remember overhearing Chapman talking about that when I was leaving during my first day here." She quickly told her friend as they stopped near the end of the third floor hallway where both of their classes were at. "That, and something about a new… Kandrona. I think that's what he called it, I don't really remember its name." She told him. Jake quickly glanced around the two of them and looked back at Jaime.

"Did you hear anything else after that?" He questioned. Jaime shook her head.

"I didn't really want to stick around after hearing what Chapman had said that day." She told him. Suddenly, the warning bell had rang out, letting every student know that they needed to hurry to their classes. "We'll talk more at Cassie's barn." She told him as they quickly made their way to their classes.

"I'll let the others know." Jake told her as he headed to his first period class, as Jaime walked into hers.

**~~~~Line break. At Cassie's barn~~**

After school was over that afternoon, Jaime had quickly headed home and dropped off her school stuff and wrote a small note to her parents if they came home early, so neither of them had to worry and start looking for her like last time. Now she and the others were inside Cassie's barn discussing a plan to raid the Yeerk Pool, without triggering off the Bio Filter at the new Entrance.

"We could morph into Ferrets again?" Cassie suggested from her sitting position on a wooden crate, as she looked around at the others.

"Yeah, but that Community Center doesn't have any place for us to start digging." Marco told her as he and Jaime were sitting on the hay loft above, as he was playing with a strand of hay while Jaime was sitting against the wall with her ankles crossed and looking down at the others.

"Well, there's gotta be some way we could get in without tripping off those bio filters." Rachel spoke as she leaned against a table as Tobias was perched next to her, letting out a soft shriek.

Jake sighed softly as he and his friends were running out of good ideas to raid the Yeerk pool again, so far, it was getting them nowhere…

As the rest of them were thinking of more suggestions, Jaime began to imagine her and her friends to enter the Yeerk pool without those bio filters going off and who knows what those things could do to them. Then a stupid or a smart idea came into mind…

"…Do you think that bio filter thing can kill off a cockroach?" She asked as she looked back at the others, as they were all looking up at her. "What? I'm just wondering." She told them as she just shrugged at the five of them, since Ax was grazing somewhere in the woods near the barn.

"What made you think of that Jaime?" Cassie asked as she looked curious. Jaime shrugged.

"Just a stupid thought. I'll think of something better." She told her as she turned her attention away from the others.

The rest of the group looked at one another and began to think of Jaime's idea of becoming cockroaches. Then Jake spoke up, getting Jaime's attention.

"It's worth a try." He said as he and the others nodded at the idea. "But you'll need to acquire one though…" He told her with a smirk, making Jaime grimace at the thought.

"And I hope I won't regret it…" She said as she held back a groan while the others chuckled.

**~~~~Line break~~**

After looking around in Cassie's barn with the help of her friends, Jaime now had a cockroach as one of her morphs, much to her dismay. Now she and the others were at the back of the new Community Center in their roach morphs as they made their way inside an air vent that lead into the inside of the large building.

After about several minutes of crawling, the six of them had crawled out of the vents and across the ceiling, making their way down the wall and onto the floor. Once they were safely on the tiled floor, they began to crawl their way under a door that read 'Utility Closet' in bold white letters and then they began to de-morph back into their human forms, while Ax had to morph into his human morph.

Jake slowly opened the door to peak down the long hallway to see if anyone was around. Seeing no-one, he glanced behind him and mouthed "all clear". Cautiously, the six of them made their way out of the closet and walked down the long hallway, both being cautious and tense as they soon stopped by the corner as Jake slightly poked his head to see if the coast was clear. So far, nobody was around.

As they were walking, Marco had spoken up, wanting to break the tense silence.

"Maybe the Yeerks are having an off day for once." He joked as he glanced at the others, smirking at his small joke.

"Only if they knew what an off day was." Rachel said with an amused shrug, as the six of them made their way down another hallway.

**~~~~Line break~~**

As the group of six continued down another hallway, they suddenly heard some voices and the group quickly and quietly morphed into their cockroach forms, and a good thing they did too; because there were three human Controllers that walked past their roach forms and farther down the hall to stop at one of the many doors. One of the Controllers pulled out some sort of keycard and slid it down the door lock, making the small light turn green.

Quickly, the six of them skittered down the hall as fast as they could before the three Controllers closed the door on them.

_((If this doesn't work and we die then I'm apologizing in advance.)) _Jaime said as they finally made it to the door and quickly skittered inside, and to their surprise and pure amazement, the Bio-Filter didn't go off.

Which was really a good thing.

_((Your idea worked Jaime.)) _Jake said with a smile in his thought-speak. If Jaime was in her human form, she would've blushed a little.

_((We should do this more often the next time we raid a Yeerk Pool.)) _Marco said as the six of them crawled onto the stone wall and began to look for a safe place to morph back into their human forms, and for Ax in his Andalite form.

About a minute or so of looking, they found a dark area just behind the viewing spot that looked over to the large sludge like pool and skittered over to it and began to morph. After a couple of seconds of finishing changing back into humans and Andalite, the group continued hiding in the shadows so no one could see them.

"Talk about your worst nightmare." Jaime muttered to her friends as the sounds of normal humans screaming and crying for their freedom made the fiery red head want to cry as she saw so many people in those cages near the pool.

"How're you feeling now, Jaime?" Jake asked as said teen looked at her friend. Jaime had slowly let out a soft sigh as she turned her head away from those people, trying to drown out their screams…

"Right now I feel like I wanna hurl." She told him honestly as managed to give him and the others a small smile. "But I'll get over it hopefully."

"So fearless leader, what's the game plan?" Marco questioned as the others looked at the taller teen. Jake gave them a knowing smirk as he motioned the others closer.

"Here's what we're gonna do."

**~~~~Line break~~**

After Jake told the others what his plan was, they were now hidden in different spots around the large Yeerk Pool, waiting for Jake's call.

Jaime was hiding with Ax, as he was now in his human morph, who were both behind some crates that had some weird things in them. Which Jaime really didn't want to know exactly what those weird things were. Her uneasy feeling was gnawing at her stomach, making her grimace and letting out a soft groan of slight pain as she placed her hand on her stomach area.

Ax, who heard his human friend groan, looked at her with concern in his blue eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked as he shifted closer to the fiery red head to place an arm around her. Jaime nodded as she pushed that bad feeling away.

"I'll manage." She told him with a small smile. Ax nodded as he still looked concerned for her, knowing that her uneasy feeling was bothering her. Turning his attention back towards the sludge like pool, he glared daggers at something, or in this case, someone. Jaime, who saw his hard glare, looked over to where he was looking at.

She paled slightly as she saw another Andalite. Only this one looked and screamed evil as she felt her uneasy feeling return at full force, making her cover her mouth to swallow her stomach contents.

Slowly taking a deep breath, and then releasing it, she glanced over at her alien friend who was glancing at her with his glare forgotten.

Jaime motioned her head slightly towards the older Andalite. "I'm going to guess and say _that's _Visser Three?" she said as she looked back at the Visser. She saw Ax nod his head in the corner of her left eye as she saw disgust and anger in his eyes.

"Him, along with Visser One, are responsible for the Invasion." He told her as the two of them ducted down as the Visser looked over at their direction. "And that Visser Three was responsible for my brothers' death…" He said that last part sadly.

Knowing that it pained him to think back at the bad memory, Jaime placed a gentle and comforting hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. "I know we've only known each other for about a few days, but if you want someone to talk too and need someone to listen, I'm always here." She told him with a smile while giving him a comforting side hug. "But just to let you know now, I give bad advice…" She told him with a quiet chuckle, making him smile at her as he hugged her back.

"Thank you."

"That's what best friends are for." She smiled more.

Nodding at his close human friend, the two of them cautiously poked their heads from their hiding spot to see if the others were ready. Scanning around the large underground area, they saw Jake from his hiding spot giving them a firm nod, letting them both know that they needed to be ready to make their version of fun and chaos.

Glancing at each other, they ducted down and gave themselves enough room to morph. Ax morphed into his real form since he always fought in his real form, while the others fought in their battle morphs. Jaime closed her bright green eyes and began to concentrate into becoming the Black Panther that she acquired the other day.

Getting on all fours, Jaime began to feel herself change as she felt black smooth fur sprout from her limbs as her eyes became larger and her vision became much clearer. Several seconds later, Jaime was now an actual Black Panther. Suddenly the big cats' thoughts clashed with hers and Jaime fought to take control over her animal mind. Soon, Jaime now had total control over the Black Panther's instincts.

_((I feel… Powerful.)) _She told Ax in her thought-speak, baring her large canine fangs. She saw Ax smile in his almond shaped eyes at her, making Jaime smile in her mind.

_((Alright guys, is everyone in position?)) _Jake said in their minds.

_((Jake, I was born ready.)) _Rachel told him with amusement and seriousness in her voice.

_((Great. Everyone watch out for Xena here. Jaime, you might not wanna cross paths with Rachel.)) _Marco told Jaime as she heard some humor in his voice.

_((Jaime and I are ready, Prince Jake.))_

_((Ready as I'll ever be.)) _Cassie spoke with enough determination in her voice.

The six Animorphs were tense and were ready to attack when Jake gave the word.

Jaime felt both excited and nervous, not knowing how the outcome of this would turn out or anything like that. But with Ax and the others with her, Jaime knew that this will be alright in the end.

Hopefully…

_((…NOW!)) _Jake yelled in thought speak as he and the others charged in for the attack, catching several Controllers off guard.

Slowly allowing the Panther's instinct to take over her mind, Jaime felt impressed on how powerful her Battle morph was. Ripping human and alien flesh with her powerful claws and sharp canine teeth, Jaime didn't stop with just a few, she did it to a couple of more as they tried to blast her with deadly beams from their weird gun like weapons.

_((Jaime! There are two Hork-Bajir on your right and three human Controllers to your left!)) _Ax shouted as he slashed the necks of both Hork-Bajir and a Taxxon, blood and a few other things spewing out.

_((Thanks Ax.)) _Jaime said as she pounced onto the Taxxon and clawed out the creatures' red eyes, along with tearing at its neck. Once Jaime finished with her kill, she growled as she pounced onto one of the Hork-Bajir, who tried to slice one of its clawed hands at her middle, wanting to kill.

Finishing off her target, she turned her attention to the other, who was now busy fighting off her Andalite friend.

Little did the both of them know, was that a human Controller aimed his Dracon beam at Jaime's direction, smirking. But that was short lived when a certain male Lion pounced on the unsuspecting Controller, making him cry out.

_((Thanks Rach.)) _

_((What're friends for, right?))_

If Jaime were in her human form, she would've smiled at her.

_((What is going on down there?!)) _Visser Three demanded as he went to check on the Yeerk Pool, only for him to see a bunch of wild animals attacking and killing off several Controllers.

_((Look who decided to join.)) _Marco said as he ripped the neck of a Hork-Bajir.

_((Don't just stand there you fools! KILL THEM!)) _The Visser shouted as he turned and left the viewing room, heading down to fight off the "Andalite Bandits".

Jaime suddenly had an idea… Running over behind the controls, she quickly changed back into her human form and quickly made her way around to try and shut the thing off.

_((Jaime?)) _Glancing to her left, she saw Ax swivel one of his stalk eyes towards her direction. She smirked.

"I've got another stupid idea." She told him with a stupid grin as she began to press any buttons and some levers, hopefully to either turn off or to cause some bad damage. And lucky for her and her friends, Jaime's stupid idea was working.

_((Yeah! Go Jaime!)) _She heard Marco cheer as several alarms went off thanks to their new friend.

Smirking, Jaime bolted away from the machine as she tried to find a safe place to morph back into the Black Panther. As she made her way across the stone ground, she had let out a scream of pain as she was suddenly blasted by a Dracon beam, making her fly off the ground and towards the Yeerk Pool…

_((JAIME!)) _Ax cried out in panic as he watched his closest human fried fall helplessly into the Yeerk Pool.

_((Jaime! Alright guys, lets show 'em what we're made of.)) _Jake shouted to the others as they began to fight and kill off random Controllers who were in their way or trying to fire at them.

Ax ran over to where Jaime had crashed into the large sludge like water, calling out to Jaime with desperation in his voice.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Covering her ears with her hands, Jaime quickly swam up towards the surface as she heard Ax's pained voice inside her head. Using her legs with her might, she managed to reach the surface. Gasping hard as she allowed oxygen into her lungs, trying to reach for the ledge of the pool, she suddenly felt a hand grad hold onto hers; making her bright green eyes snap towards a very familiar face.

It was Ax in his human morph.

"Ax!" Jaime managed to find her voice as he, along with Marco and Jake, who quickly changed back into their human forms, came to their friend's aid to help him pull Jaime up from the Yeerk Pool.

"We've got you Jaime." Jake told her as the three of them got her all the way out of the sludge water. Trying hard not to cry, Jaime and the others ran towards the entrance where the six of them came in from, knowing that they had caused enough damage to the Yeerks, and to Visser Three. Also wanting to get Jaime out of the underground giant cave after what had just happened to her…

**~~~~Line break~~**

It had been a few hours after their successful mission at the Yeerk Pool, and rescuing Jaime from crashing into said pool. Jaime was at home, in her bedroom since it was dark out and that she made up a good excuse telling her parents that she wasn't feeling good at all to eat dinner with them.

The images of falling into the Yeerk pool kept plaguing the teens mind, making more tears fall across her face, since she was lying sideways on her bed.

"_If I had kept my stupid guard up none of that would've freakin' happened!" _Jaime shouted in her mind as she had let out a soft sniffle and wiping away more tears from her face.

She didn't bother calling one of her friends, since she didn't feel like hearing or even facing them after what had happened earlier…

Hell, she didn't want to face Ax after what had happened to her. Hearing his pained desperate voice calling out to her as he feared for her.

Sniffling again, Jaime turned onto her right side facing away from her bedroom window, pulling her bed covers over her fiery red hair.

"Jaime?" Her mom called from the other side of the bedroom door with a gentle knock. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Sniffling again and wiping more tears, she lowered her bed covers to look at the light green door. "I'll be alright mom." Jaime told her mother as she saw her poke her head in to check up on her daughter. "Just not feeling alright."

Her mom smiled softly at her, nodding. "I hope you'll feel better by tomorrow morning honey. Your dad and I are worried about you."

"I'll be fine mom." Jaime told her with a small smile. "I love you mom."

Her mom smiled back. "I love you too, Jaime. Good night hon." With that, Jaime's mother gently closed the door behind her to allow Jaime to get a good nights' rest, since it was already past nine o'clock. Sighing softly, Jaime rolled back onto her left and pulled the covers back over her head, trying to block those painful images out of her mind.

**~~~~Line break~~**

It was about eleven thirty when Jaime heard a familiar voice inside her mind, making her slowly wake up from her dreamless mind.

Reaching over to her bedside table, she turned on the small blue desk lamp that illuminated some of the room so she could see a bit better. Kicking some of the covers off of her, Jaime slowly got up from her bed and walked over to her bedroom window and pulled away the curtains to see a familiar Northern Goshawk perched near the end of the branch near her bedroom window.

Lifting the window up, Jaime sat on the carpeted floor to see her friend better.

"Hey." She managed to say to him, tucking some of her fiery red hair behind her left ear.

_((Are you going to be alright? After what had happened back there?)) _Ax asked her with concern in his voice. Jaime shrugged a bit, looking away from him.

"Depends…" She told him, getting up from her spot and towards her rollie chair to sit down.

Hearing him let out a soft human sigh, she watched him fly through the open window and land on the carpet floor and began to morph back into his real form.

_((We were worried after you left.)) _He told her as he walked over to his closest human friend, with concern shown in his blue almond shaped eyes.

"Why? I screwed up back there, Ax." Jaime told him, looking at his eyes with hers. "I fell into that damn Yeerk pool for God's sake." She added as tears were now threatening to fall.

Seeing some form from her eyes, Ax sat in front of her as she turned her head away from him.

_((Jaime.)) _He spoke as he took her hands into his, making her look back at him as tears were now falling down her face. _((You didn't screw up, in fact, you helped us down there. You caused more damage to the Yeerks than we did.)) _He told her as he gently squeezed her hands with his in comfort. _((When that Controller did to you, I was afraid. I was afraid for you, Jaime.))_

"You were afraid? For me?" She questioned, not knowing what else to say after what he just told her. The Andalite nodded at her.

_((Ever since that day Marco introduced us to each other, I knew that you meant something to us, to me.)) _Ax said as he placed his hand on her cheek, his eyes smiling at her.

"You mean a lot to me too, Ax." Jaime told him while smiling brightly. His eyes smiled even brighter, lifting himself a bit to touch her forehead with his.

The two of them stayed like that for a little bit, knowing that the two of them were now more than just best friends.

_((I'm glad that we met, Jaime.))_

"I'm glad that we met too, Ax." Jaime smiled, blushing a little.

Reaching his other hand on her other cheek, Aximili felt his hearts warm up more with Jaime close to him, now knowing what it's like to care about a human. The same way that his brother did when he was on earth.

Ax stayed with Jaime for a while longer before he had to head back to Cassie's barn for the night.

"Ax?"

He turned to look back at his friend, seeing her smile.

_((Yes?))_

"Thank you."

Ax's eyes smiled at her again. He then began to morph into his Northern Goshawk form to head back out, knowing that Jaime would stay with him and his close human friends.

And that, he was thankful for.

**~~~~Line break~~**

**Author's Note: …FINALLY! I FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE! Anyway, I really hope that it wasn't rushed… and all that stuff. I'm letting Ax have a Northern Goshawk morph instead of a Northern Harrier morph. Why? 'Cause I can. :P I've even let Ax and Jaime have their moment together, knowing that the two of them care a lot about each other. Ain't that cute? Leave a review if you guys want, I don't care. **

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now. Bye! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The New Kid Ch. 6**

**Author's Note: I'm back people, and with a new chapter. I only own Jaime.**

**~~~~Line break~~**

It's been a few days after the events of the Yeerk Pool incident, and Jaime was still getting over from crashing into the nasty sludge like water from that Dracon beam's laser fire…

Right now Jaime was at home that Friday afternoon due to not having anything else to do and that her friends were busy as well. Cassie was helping out her parents at the Animal Rehabilitation Clinic that they owned and ran, Rachel was at Gymnastics practice at school, Jake was helping out his dad move some stuff from where his dad worked at, and Marco was with his dad helping him move things around their home and wanted to spend more time with his dad.

As for Ax and Tobias? Jaime didn't know what they were doing, and that was fine with the fifteen year old.

The fiery red head was sitting on one of the two sofas that were in the living room as she was watching some random show on the large television, with her cat Neko lying next to her sitting form. Shifting her legs slightly closer to her, Jaime sighed as she picked up the remote and changed the channel due to pure boredom. Neko had let out a small meow as she stretched herself and lied back down, getting into a different position.

It was just the two of them since her dad was still at work and her mom was out doing some grocery shopping to add more food into the fridge/freezer and the pantry in the kitchen, since they were running a bit low on food and drinks. Sighing again, Jaime got a bit more comfortably as she tucked some fiery red hair behind her left ear so it would say out of her face better.

Glancing at her sleeping cat, Jaime suddenly had a little idea… Since she already had some good morphs, she wanted to have her cat as a new morph. So, reaching over to Neko the tabby cat, Jaime gently placed her right hand onto her cat's head and began to stroke Neko's head and back, making her purr up a storm. Closing her bright green eyes, Jaime began to concentrate on acquiring Neko's DNA. After hearing the familiar sound of finishing acquiring Neko's DNA pattern, Jaime slowly opened her eyes after coming out of the small trance.

Neko had let out a soft meow as she got up and jumped off from her spot on the blue couch and walked out of the living room to head wherever, probably up to her human's room to sleep more with some peace and quiet.

Jaime looked at her right hand and rubbed her left hand on it, smiling slightly as she now had a new morph to try out later on.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Jaime was now in her room looking through her walk-in closet to find something nice so she could where for dinner at this new fancy and expensive restaurant that her dad's main boss had left a reservation for him and Jaime's parents. Her dad's boss also wanted Jaime to come along with them so they could finally meet, since her dad talked about her at his job.

Which Jaime was either greatful for or annoyed at.

Sighing softly, the fiery red headed teen picked out a long black sleeveless dress that she had worn to her Great-Grandpa's funeral a few months ago, since it was the only dark dress she had… Walking over to her full-length mirror hanging next to her light grey dresser, she placed the long dress in front of her, giving herself a nod as she walked over to her double sized bed and placed it on top of the violet bed covers.

Walking back over to the mirror, Jaime ran a hand through her long fiery red hair, wondering if she should either make look a bit fancy since she and her parents were meeting her dad's boss at that restaurant, or should just leave it the way it is.

"Why make it look good if it's just gonna be about an hour at that place." She mused as she grabbed her blue hairbrush and began to make her hair less messy.

_((Make what look good Jaime?))_

The fifteen year old nearly jumped a foot in the air as her friend's voice spoke in her mind, making her look over to her opened window to see an all too familiar Northern Goshawk perched on the window sill.

"My hair." She answered him as she walked over and sat in front of his small morph, smiling a bit at him. "My folks and I are going to this fancy restaurant later since my dad's boss invited us to join him."

_((Have you met your father's boss?)) _Ax asked, tilting his small head at her. The teen shook her head, giving him a small shrug.

"Sadly no. Apparently he wants to meet me and my mom, since my dad decided to open his big mouth at his boss about us." She told him as she slowly stood back up and picked up the long sleeveless black dress. "And since that place is fancy and expensive, I'm wearing this for my dad's sake." Jaime showed him, shrugging again.

_((It look's beautiful.)) _He complemented, making her blush a bit.

"I wore it to my Great-Grandpa's funeral a few months ago." She told him with a small shrug.

_((…Oh.)) _

"Hopefully tonight will be worth going too..." Jaime sighed as she placed the dress back on her bed, looking back at Ax.

_((What makes you say that?)) _He asked her, preening his feathers and looked back at the fiery red head.

"'Cause I don't know if my dad's boss is a human Controller or not." She told him as she rubbed her arm. "Hell, I don't even know if his boss is a certain Visser." She told him with slight venom in her voice. "Now that would be one hell of a nightmare."

_((Tobias and I could look out for you tonight?)) _He offered, sounding hopeful. _((Tobias could keep a lookout outside and I could use a smaller morph to keep an eye on you from inside.))_

Jaime began to thing at his offer. She could feel that he really wanted to look out for her tonight to make sure if her dad's boss was a random human Controller or was actually Visser Three. Nodding slightly at her Andalite friend, she smiled a bit.

"That'd make me feel better, since I would know that you'll be near me."

_((I will let Prince Jake and the others know.)) _He told her as he turned to fly off from the window sill.

'_I wonder why Ax calls Jake "Prince Jake"?' _She wondered in her mind as she just shrugged.

**~~~~Line break~~**

It was around five forty when Jaime and her parents had arrived at their destination, and Jaime had to admit, this place just screamed expensive.

Sliding open the back passenger door, Jaime grabbed her small pocket purse that had her sliver Walkman and her blue headphones, since she didn't want to leave either of them in her parent's mini-van.

Smoothing out her dress, Jaime fixed her hairclip so it wouldn't slide out of her hair as she followed her parents inside the front entrance.

Once inside, Jaime couldn't help but look around in awe. After the front server told the three to follow him to their reserved table, Jaime saw a man sitting at a four seated table sipping some water from a medium sized glass as he noticed them heading towards him.

The fiery red head felt like she was going to puke as the nasty feeling in her stomach hit her at full force. Worse than the time she met Jake's older brother, Tom, as she met him while she was with Jake and Marco the other day.

"Sam, so good to see you." The older man smiled as he stood from his chair to shake her dad's hand.

"Mr. Trent." Sam greeted back as let his arm down placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and on Jaime's. "This is my wife, Beth." Sam introduced as Beth smiled and shook Mr. Trent's hand. "And this is my daughter, Jaime."

"A pleasure to meet you, Jaime." Mr. Trent said as he smiled at the teen while holding his hand out to shake hers. Jaime gave the man her best convincing fake smile as she placed her hand into his, shaking it.

"Same here Mr. Trent." She told him as she managed to push the nasty feeling away as she and her parents sat down in their seats, as their waiter had asked the three what they wanted to drink.

"I'll just have water." Jaime told the waiter as he wrote it down in his ordering paper and nodded. Once he wrote down what her parents wanted, he gave the three a nod and walked off.

_((Ax?)) _Jaime tried using thought-speak only focusing on her Andalite friend. _((Can you hear me?))_

_((I can hear you, Jaime.))_

She would've sighed in relief if she weren't sitting across from her dad's boss, as he was talking to him and her mom.

_((I about puked when we walked over to him. He's giving off one hell of a bad vibe.)) _Jaime told him as she tried to calm down the feeling.

_((That's Visser Three main human morph.)) _Ax told his closest human friend as she heard seriousness in his voice. _((Now I know what Jake and Marco were concerned about who your father's boss is.))_

Jaime paled slightly. She was scared. Not for her though, but for her dad. She doubted that he knew that his boss was the leader of the Yeerk invasion for earth, and that she told both Jake and Marco that he wanted to promote her dad at his job to be with the higher-ups while the three of them were at Cyberia at the mall the other day.

_((Now I have more reasons to stop the Yeerks.)) _Jaime told Ax as she tried hard not to glare daggers at Visser Three.

"So, Jaime." Said teen snapped out of her conversation with Ax as the Visser spoke to the fiery red head with curiousness in his blue eyes. "What year are you in at your school?" He asked as continued to look at her, making her feel vulnerable.

Pushing the feeling away, Jaime shrugged lightly. "I'm a sophomore in high school Mr. Trent." She told him. "So far my favorite subject is English." Which was true.

"Are you enjoying everything since you and your parents moved here?" He asked her, taking a small sip of his water. The teen nodded.

"So far, yeah." She gave him another fake smile as she picked up her glass and took a sip of her water.

_((Ax?))_

_((Yes Jaime?))_

Jaime glanced over to the Visser as he was talking to her parents again, turning his attention back to the two.

_((Once this is over and done with I want to let the others know about this, 'cause if my dad works for Visser Three and has no freakin' clue to who or what he really is, then I want the others to get the heads up.))_

_((That would be most understandable.)) _He said as their waiter came right back to ask them what they were going to order from their menus.

**~~~~Line break~~**

To say Jaime was relieved to be back home and out of her dress would be an understatement. Once she was in her blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans, Jaime had morphed into her Marsh Hawk form and flapped her wings, taking flight.

_((This is awesome!)) _She cheered as she flew higher in the dark sky as she made her way towards Cassie's barn to meet up with Ax and the others to tell them her news.

Letting out a screech into the nightly air, Jaime slightly lowered herself from her spot in the sky as she saw Cassie's barn come into her line of vision.

Screeching again, she dived through the opened door, making her friends jump slightly at her as she perched herself next to Ax's human morph.

_((Jaime?)) _Tobias asked as he let out a small screech.

_((The one and only.)) _She told him as she slowly began to change back into her human form. Once she was fully human, she shook her head slightly as she hopped off from the wooded beam and looked at the others. "What?" She asked them as they were still looking at her.

"Just the fact that we didn't know that you were just a normal bird making its grand entrance." Marco joked slightly as he smirked a bit. Jaime shrugged, giving him an amused look.

"Better than walking." She told him as she turned her attention to her friends. "Now that everyone's here, Ax and I found out who my dad's boss is. And believe me, I still wish I didn't." She told them as she became serious, making the five of them become concerned and curious.

"Who?" Jake asked his new friend, glancing at the others and then back at Jaime.

The fiery red head glanced at Ax, who gave her a small nod. Turning back to her friends, Jaime had let out a small sigh.

"Visser Three…" She told them as she clenched her fists and looked away, still facing the fact about it.

**~~~~Line break~~**

**Author's Note: So this chapter wasn't that exciting like the last one, but at least we know now that Jaime's dad's boss is Visser Three, and the fact that her dad doesn't know and all that. But that isn't stopping Jaime from looking out for her dad and her mom, since the two of them could be in danger. Also, sorry for the cliffhanger, just wanted to add the rest on the next chapter.**

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now. Bye! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**The New Kid Ch. 7**

**Author's Note: I'm back peeps! And with a new chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

**~~~~Line break~~**

Everyone was silent when Jaime told her friends who her father's boss was. After another minute of the silence, Jaime spoke up, breaking it.

"I'm worried guys." She told them as it was shown in her bright green eyes, looking at them. "Not just for my dad, but for my mom as well."

"Does he know anything?" Jake asked, slight concern in his light blue eyes. Jaime shook her head, rubbing her arm.

"I doubt it." She told him as she leaned her left side against Ax's stall that was next to her. "If my dad's working for him at that company and not having a friggin' clue who his boss is, then I don't know if Visser Three wants my dad infested." She told the tall teen as she rubbed her face slightly, still worried about her dad.

"I'll let Erek know about it in the morning, alright?" Jake told the fiery red headed teen with a nod, letting her know that he was with her on this, as was everyone else.

"Thanks Jake." She smiled slightly at him. "Well," She began, pushing herself away from the wooden beam, "I better get going before my folks decide to check up on me and see me gone." Jaime said as she headed towards the back door of the barn.

"Same here." Marco said as he followed her. "Don't want my dad to freak out." He chuckled slightly as Rachel, Jake, and Cassie followed behind, saying goodbye to both Ax and Tobias.

**~~~~Line break~~**

It was around ten thirty as Jaime was walking over to where Rachel's house was, since she thought it was a good idea to call Jaime once she was ready to head for bed last night and ask if she wanted to hang out with her and Cassie at the mall. Of course, she told her friend yes and that she'll meet her at her house.

Today she decided to look a bit nice since it was just the three of them, so Jaime was wearing a long sleeved violet v-neck shirt with silver and black designs on the front, a long denim blue skirt that had some patterns on each side, and her black combat boots. She also had her hair down since she didn't feel like putting in a pony-tail.

Walking on the side of the street where Rachel told her where she lived at, Jaime sighed softly as she smiled a bit, glad that it was the weekend and the fact that it was a pretty day out for a Saturday.

Once Rachel's house came into Jaime's view, the fifteen year old walked over onto the path that lead up to the front door and gently rang the doorbell. Stepping back a bit, Jaime glanced around since she was wanting to be careful.

Hearing the door handle move a bit, the fiery red head turned her attention back at the brown wooden door as it opened to review Rachel, who smiled to see Jaime.

"Hey Jaime." She greeted as she walked out of the doorway and closed the front door behind her. "You ready to have a girls' day out?" She asked as the two of them walked down the few brick steps and walked on the path.

"Just wanna enjoy it with the three of us." She told the blonde as they made their way down the street and the direction to where the mall was.

"Got that right." Rachel said with a half smile. "Cassie's gonna meet us there, and then the three of us will do what every girl loves to do." She said as she wrapped an arm around Jaime's shoulders, smirking at her. Jaime groaned slightly as Rachel chuckled.

**~~~~At the mall~~**

Rachel, Cassie, and Jaime were in the teenage girls section of the long clothing store that was somewhere inside the mall on the second floor, looking at different clothes to see if anything caught their interest.

Translation: Rachel looking for cute outfits for Jaime and Cassie to try on and hopefully get.

"This one's cute." Rachel said as she placed the mint green sweater on Jaime's front, seeing that the color would look great with her fiery red hair. Jaime looked down at the thin sweater and back at Rachel with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Green isn't the only color that'll look good with my hair, Rach." Jaime told her as she was making her way towards the dressing room thanks to Rachel "guiding" her. Cassie was following after them with a couple of shirts that Rachel picked out for her as well.

"I know." Rachel said as she gently pushed Jaime into one of the empty changing stalls and slid the blue curtain closed to leave Jaime in peace and help with Cassie. Sighing and muttering the words 'Why me?', Jaime pulled her violet shirt over her head, revealing her black camisole and folded it on the small bench.

Sliding her arms into the sweater's long sleeves, Jaime buttoned the front halfway and looked at herself in the full body mirror next to her, giving herself a small nod in approval.

"Jaime? I wanna see how it looks on you." Rachel said from the other side of the curtain. Sighing softly, Jaime slid back the curtain to show her friend. Rachel looked satisfied on how the thin sweater looked on her friend, giving her a nod. "Told you it'll look cute on you." She told her with a smile.

About a half an hour later, the three teens made their way down the opened balcony showing the first floor of the gigantic mall with their shopping bags in their hands. One for both Cassie and Jaime, since they didn't want to go overboard and didn't want Rachel to get more for them, and two for Rachel.

"So, where to next?" Rachel asked the two as she glanced at them with interest. Jaime shrugged as she shifted a bit so she wouldn't accidently bump into the random person who walked a bit close to her, as Cassie looked like she was thinking of her answer. Then she spoke.

"How about the Music store?" She offered as she glanced at the two, "I'm wanting to get my dad this new CD that he's been talking about." She smirked a bit, remembering her father telling her and her mom about it for a little while, annoying the two of them.

"Sounds good for me." Jaime said as the three of them made their way to said store.

**~~~~Line break~~**

After spending another hour and a half at the mall, Jaime was glad to be back home. Putting her purchased items next to her bed, she was greeted by Neko as she meowed up at her human while rubbing herself on the teens' shins, purring loud.

"Hello to you too, Neko." Jaime said as she crouched down to pet her orange and black tabby's head and back, making Neko purr louder.

Sighing softly, she grunted a bit as she slowly stood back up and dug her arm into one of the shopping bags to put away her new sweater in her walk-in closet. Once that was done, the fiery red headed teen walked over to her rollie chair and sat down, turning to face her computer and turning the machine on.

While waiting for the computer to turn on, Jaime swiveled around facing her bedroom window to see if Ax was perched on his usual spot near her window. She slumped a bit to not see him there. Turning around back to face the now onlined computer screen, Jaime clicked on the on-line chatroom to see if one of her friends were on so she could talk for a while.

Placing her left elbow on her computer desk, she put her chin in her palm as she scanned her bright green eyes on the on-line users to find if any of her new friends were on. Jaime sighed as she couldn't find any of her friends and was about to log out until she saw a message pop up into her chat box, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Okay..?" She mumbled as she clicked onto the message and began to read it.

_**You're not the only one who's worried about your father. I've been looking out for him since he began working for the EGS Company. I've been also looking out for your mother as well, so she will be safe too. Keep on fighting off the Yeerks, and know that you'll become stronger as well. –E .**_

Jaime blinked a few times as she didn't know whether to be either grateful about this or to be scared and even more paranoid at the email.

Shaking her head slightly, she exited out of the chat-room and turned off her computer. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she then told herself to keep this to herself… for now.

**~~~~Line break~~**

The fiery red haired teen was back at Cassie's barn walking slowly past some different small animals in their respected cages to acquire another morph, since she wanted another small animal besides her ferret morph. Ax was standing inside his stall watching her with his main eyes, as his stalk eyes were scanning different parts of the large barn.

_((You could always acquire one of those black and white creatures.)) _Ax offered as nodded his head towards said animal, making Jaime turn her head to give him a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I want a skunk?" She questioned the Andalite while glancing at the small animal.

_((I remember Cassie telling me that those animals are very useful at defending themselves and that they can fend off bigger predators.)) _He told her as he walked out of his stall and began to morph into his human form. Jaime then looked back at the small skunk, who was looking up at the teen. She then glanced back at Ax, who was standing behind her.

She sighed. "If that skunk sprays me, you're the one to blame, not me." She told him as she crouched down in front of the crate that had the animal's cage sitting on top of it so she could be eye-level with the small skunk.

Slowly reaching out her right arm, Jaime allowed the skunk to crawl closer to her opened hand. The creature began to sniff the girl's hand and then rubbed its head against her palm. Smiling a bit, Jaime closed her eyes and began on concentrating on acquiring the skunks' DNA. The familiar sound of the acquiring sequence, Jaime gasped softly as she got out of her small trance as she turned to look at Ax, smirking a bit.

"Hopefully this one'll help me in the future."

Her friend nodded his head in agreement, as they left Cassie's barn to head to the mall to see what the others were up too.

**~~~~Line break, at Cyberia Café~~**

"I spoke to Erek," Jake began as Jaime sat down next to Rachel and Ax sat down next to Jake. "He told me that he hasn't heard anything about your dad, Jaime." Said girl sighed softly in some relief. "But he said that he and a few other of the Chee would look into it and will let us know."

"So your dad's safe for now." Cassie added, looking fully at the fiery red head.

Jaime nodded slightly at her friends, greatful that her friends were there helping her look out for her father, and that their allies were as well.

"So, now that's out of the way, what else is there to talk about without involving slimy gross slugs?" Marco asked the small group, making them chuckle a bit.

**~~~~The next day~~**

It was just another hopefully Yeerk-free day for Jaime as she and her dad were driving towards the company building where her father worked at. Jaime's dad's boss, aka Visser Three; had asked him the other day if Jaime would like to come with her dad as he helped some of his co-workers with some things at his office area. So that's where the fiery red head was at, sitting in front of a computer at one of the few breakrooms on the floor her dad worked on along with many others, who hopefully weren't human Controllers.

Sighing again as she typed her reply to Rachel on the On-line Chatroom telling her that she was getting bored and wanted some company.

On the teens un-zipped dark grey jacket was a visitor card that her dad gave her since her told her that she would need it and gave her some cash in case if she got a bit hungry or thirsty to get some snacks and a soda. So far she hadn't used any of the few dollars since she didn't feel neither.

**Jake wanted to ask if you've seen Victor Trent over there. –Rachel.**

Jaime shook her head as she typed back her reply.

**So far no. But that's not stopping me from letting my guard down here. –Jaime.**

As Jaime was watching Rachel type in the chat box, she turned her head to see someone enter the medium sized room with a small cup of coffee, since she could smell the strong aroma and could see some steam coming from the opened top of the styrofoam cup.

"Hey." She greeted the forty-year-old something man as he smiled slightly at the fifteen year old's direction as he sat at the table near her sitting form.

Looking back at the computer screen, she had to hold back a laugh at what Rachel had typed in the chat box.

**Ax gave Marco a look after he told us that he misses you and made a making out face… -Rachel.**

"What're you giggling at?"

Jaime turned her head slightly to see the man look at her with a raised eyebrow, looking slight confused. Jaime shrugged and jabbed a thumb at the computer screen.

"Just a friend of mine telling me what my other friends were doing where she's at. Sorry if I'm bugging you about it." She apologized to the adult with a sheepish smile. He lightly waved the subject off with a small chuckle, looking amused.

"It's alright, my kids are like that all the time at home." He grinned at the mention of his kids.

Jaime instantly knew that this man wasn't a Controller, because she could see it in his light brown eyes, and would get the very familiar nasty feeling she would always get when near or close to one of them.

"My dad says that to me all the time at home." She told him with an amused look in her bright green eyes. "Says it makes his day."

"You're Sam's daughter, right?" He asked with curiousness in his voice. Jaime nodded as her answer.

"Lemme guess? My hair gave it away?" She asked, pointing to her fiery red hair.

He nodded. "That and your personality." He smirked in amusement, making the fifteen year old let out a laugh, knowing that it was very true.

The man sighed softly as he grunted a bit as he stood up from his chair to head of the room and to throw away his empty cup, waving at the teen as he left the room leaving her alone again.

Sighing softly, Jaime turned her attention back at the computer to reply to Rachel, figuring that she must've been wondering why her friend wasn't typing back.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Jaime was wondering down another hallway trying to find the vending machines since she was getting a little hungry and also wanted something to drink. She was going to ask her dad, but he quickly stopped by in the breakroom she was in and told her that he was heading to a meeting, and told that if she wanted to head home she could, but she told him that she'll wait a little while if she didn't have anything else to do.

Shoving her hands in her denim jean pockets, Jaime walked down another corner that lead to a different hallway, making her want to groan loudly.

"It's official." She told herself. "I'm friggin' lost." She sighed again as she turned herself around and headed back where she came from, deciding that she wanted to head home and then continue her chat with Rachel.

As she casually made her way up the hall, she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the familiar voice of a certain Visser, and that the very familiar nasty feeling hit her full force, making her cover her mouth to swallow some of her stomach contents…

Knowing that she really didn't have a single choice right at that moment, Jaime closed her bright green eyes and quickly morphed into her cockroach form, and a good thing she did, because she heard Visser Three come closer to where she was at along with a couple of other human Controllers.

"The events of the Yeerk pool was a total fiasco." He said as they stopped near Jaime's roach morph. "I want an final update on the new Entrance to the Yeerk pool before the next three days for our re-generation from the Kandrona." The Visser turned to look at the two Controllers, who nodded at their leader.

"Is that understood?" The Visser demanded at the two, giving them a glare. The two nodded and chorused 'Yes Visser Three'.

With that, the three of them walked away from Jaime and headed farther down the long hallway and soon were out of view in Jaime's vision. Making sure that she didn't hear or see anyone else, Jaime began to change back into her human form and made her way out of the hall and towards the elevator.

"_I've gotta let the other's know about this new Entrance.' _Jaime told herself as she made her way out of the elevator and on the first floor lobby.

**~~~~Line break~~**

Sitting at her light blue wooden computer desk with her opened sketch pad, the fiery red head was sketching the familiar outlines of her Andalite friend in his real form, sitting down and looking off into space.

She and her parents had finished dinner about a few hours ago and her parents were down in the living room watching Family Feud, since she could hear their loud laughter at whatever the people on the game show were doing.

With Jaime was Neko, who was curled up on the teen's double sized bed next to her two pillows, snoring lightly. As Jaime was putting some shade spots around Ax the Andalite, she then heard the familiar sound of a Northern Goshawk letting out a small shriek, letting Jaime know that said Andalite was perched on his spot.

Swiveling herself around from her rollie chair, Jaime got up and walked over to her slightly opened bedroom window, pushing it up more so she could see her friend better as she sat down on the cream colored carpet floor.

"Missed you today." Jaime told him as she propped her chin in her left palm, getting more comfortable.

_((It felt weird when you weren't with us.)) _He told her as he sounded a bit sheepish, flapping his wings as he flew from his perch and onto her window sill, wanting to be closer to her.

"Tell me about it." Jaime said with an amused grin at him. "Other than that, I'm just glad to be home and have you visiting me." She smiled at him.

_((I enjoy visiting you Jaime. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't.)) _Ax told his closest human friend honestly. _((That and I know that you'll do the same tomorrow.)) _

"Very true, Ax-man." The fiery red head nodded at his Northern Goshawk morph. "That, and I have some bit of info that I overheard from a certain Visser earlier today." She told him with a shiver at the close contact in her cockroach morph. "But the others will need to be there as well, 'cause they'll need to hear about it too." She told Ax while looking at him.

_((We're you in a small morph?)) _He asked her with concern in his voice. Jaime nodded, pretty much glade that she was.

"I morphed into a cockroach." Jaime told him, looking a bit grossed out of being one. "Very greatful that he and the two Controllers with him didn't see me."

_((I am very greatful as well, Jaime.)) _He told her with a smile in his voice. _((I'll see you tomorrow. Good night Jaime.)) _

"G'night Ax." She smiled at him as he flapped his wings and took off towards the barn, letting out a shriek.

Jaime sighed softly as she slowly stood from her sitting position to close and lock her bedroom window. Making her way back at her computer desk, the fifteen year old closed her light purple sketch pad and soon got ready for bed since she had school in the morning.

Twenty minutes went by as the fiery red head walked back into her room after finishing drying her long hair and was now in her pyjamas as she turned off her ceiling light. Walking towards her bed, she gently pulled back the violet colored bed covers, making her cat meow in protest.

"Oh deal with it Neko." She told the orange and black tabby cat as she climbed into her bed and pulled up the covers over her lying form, getting more comfortable as Neko walked back to her spot and lied down next to her human, closing her yellow green eyes.

About a few hours after the fiery red headed teen fell asleep, there was what looked like an Andalite standing at the foot of the girls bed, watching her softly with his large almond shaped green eyes.

He knew that he shouldn't have written that message to the teen earlier, but he wanted too. He knew that she and his younger brother were becoming closer as their feelings were getting stronger, because he had that same feeling with Loren when he was his brother's age.

_((Rest well Jaime.)) _He whispered as she shifted slightly in her sleep as he disappeared from the teens' bedroom.

**~~~~Line break~~**

**Author's note: FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! YAY! If you guys haven't figured out who 'E' was in the message that Jaime had gotten earlier, then y'all do now. I've decided to put Elfangor in the end of this chapter, since I pretty much wanted to mind you. I'll probably put him in another chapter probably after chapters 8 and 9, but I need to think about it more. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one! Leave a review if ya want, doesn't matter.**

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now. Bye~! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**The New Kid Ch. 8**

**Author's Note: I'm gonna be very blunt… Chapter 7 sucked. That's why in this chapter it'll more detailed and longer. …Hopfully. Now with that crap outta the way, here's chapter 8.**

**~~~~Line break~~**

Jaime had let out a soft groan as she heard her mother's voice call from the bottom of the stairs telling the fifteen year old girl that she needed to get up and get ready for school that morning. Sighing softly to herself, Jaime kicked the bed covers off of her as she walked over to her dresser to pull out some clothes that she wanted to wear.

Grabbing her blue sleeveless t-shirt that read **I ENJOY STRANGE PEOPLE **in bold grey letters and shut the second drawer. Pulling out the last bottom drawer, she grabbed a pair of black denim flared jeans and pushed the drawer shut. Pulling off her pyjama top and bottoms, she placed her shirt over her head and arms, and then pulled her denim jeans on and grabbed her lime green belt and placed it on.

Letting out a small yawn, the teen headed over to her closet to wear her dark grey jacket and to grab a pair of inch tall black platform sandals and placed them on her feet. Once she had all she wanted to wear, Jaime began to brush her long fiery red hair to get rid of her bedhead look and to smooth it all out.

Satisfied, the teen grabbed her camouflage book bag that had her light green binder and a few notebooks, she walked out of her room and down the stairs to head into the kitchen to start making her lunch.

Once inside, both her parents greeted their daughter as she got out what she needed to make her lunch.

"How'd you sleep squirt?" Her dad asked as he was getting ready to head for work. Jaime shrugged as she finished making her turkey and mayo sandwich and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. Once she placed her water bottle in her lunch box, she walked over to the pantry to grab a small bag of potato chips.

"Like a rock." She told him as she placed her homemade lunch inside and zipped the top of her blue insulated lunchbox to keep it cool with its small icepack.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to school?" Her dad asked as he placed his black jacket over his light blue dress shirt. Jaime thought about his offer for a moment and then shook her head, smiling at him.

"I'll be alright walking." She told him as she gently kissed her mom on the cheek, and then walked over to her dad to do the same, making him smile. "I'll see you two later." Jaime told them as she grabbed her lunch and hooked it onto the side of her book bag and walked out of the kitchen and headed out the front door. "Love you!" She called out to her parents as they did the same.

Once she made her way onto the street next to her home, Jaime sighed as she began to enjoy the peace and quiet as she made her way towards her high school. It was about a twenty-five minute walk since she lived a bit farther away, so she just enjoyed walking for now.

**~~~~Scene change~~**

Jaime was at her locker putting away her things and pulling out her US History textbook for her first block class that morning. Grabbing her notebook and school binder from her bag, she closed her locker door and made her way towards the stairs since her class was on the third floor.

"Hey Jaime."

The fiery red head turned slightly to see Rachel walking up to her with her things for her class, since she had math that period.

"Hey Rachel." Jaime greeted with a grin as her friend caught up with the fiery red head. "What's up?"

"Nothing interesting." Rachel told Jaime with a small shrug. "Just the fact that it's another boring Monday morning." She told her with an amused grin, making Jaime nod her head in agreement. "So, how 'bout you?" The blonde haired teen asked as the two of them walked down the student filled hallway that their classes were on. Jaime shrugged a bit.

"Just the small fact that I saw a familiar Goshawk fly by while on my way here." Jaime smiled a bit as she saw her Andalite friend in his Northern Goshawk morph flying overhead. Rachel grinned at her as she gave her a playful nudge, making the fiery red head let out a giggle.

"He's really looking out for you." Rachel told her friend as they stopped near her class, smiling at the teen.

"And I'm glad he is." Jaime told her as the warning bell went off, making Jaime sigh softly. "I'll see you later, Rach."

"See ya, Jaime."

With that, the two went their ways as Jaime headed towards her first class and walked inside, heading to one of the desks near the window as other students piled inside before the final bell went off.

As she was waiting, Jaime felt something. It wasn't that nasty feeling she usually got when there were some human Controllers near her, it was more of a… of a becoming safe kind of feeling. Jaime didn't know why, but that new feeling made her feel a bit better.

Soon her US History teacher walked inside and sat at his desk and got out his roll book to call out if all of his students were here in the classroom.

"Addams?" He called out the first name in the roll-call book.

"Here." Said a black haired girl as she raised her hand slightly.

"Blake?"

"Here." The brunette haired boy said as he waves slightly with his hand, looking bored already.

Mr. Rowan called out the rest as he stopped at Jaime's last name.

"Rhodes?"

"Here." Jaime rose her hand slightly as he nodded slightly, writing in his roll-call book.

After calling out the rest of the students in Jaime's class, Mr. Burrow began his main lesson on the War of 1812, since next week they were going over the events of World War I.

As Mr. Burrow's was droning on about how the American Indians were helping the US out, Jaime could've sworn that she heard a voice in her mind. She knew it wasn't from Ax or Tobias, because this new voice sounded older and was gentle. Jaime shook her head slightly and began to write the extra notes that her US History teacher was writing on the chalk board, still droning on…

"_Maybe I'll ask Ax later about this new voice in my head." _Jaime told herself mentally as she continued to pay attention, wishing that this class would hurry up and be over.

**~~~~Scene change~~**

It was now in-between classes as Jaime was at her locker putting away her US History textbook and notes and pulled out her English 10 textbook with its notes inside. Also pulling out her light grey notebook, Jaime closed her locker door and headed down the hall towards the stairs that lead up to the third floor to head to her English class.

As she made her way up the flight of steps, Jaime heard her name being called by one of her friends, which happened to be Jake as he caught up with her, since his second period class was also on the third floor.

"Hey." She greeted her friend. "Anything new lately?" She asked with a curious look in her bright green eyes. Jake shook his head.

"Thankfully no." He told her with an amused grin, glad that nothing involving gross alien slugs today so far. "Just enjoying an hopefully Yeerk free day." Jake said quietly, not wanting to grab certain attention from a potential human Controller.

Jaime was greatful for that, since she really didn't want to have a repeat on what had happened back at the Yeerk Pool that night.

"What about you?" Jake asked the fiery red headed teen as they stopped near their respected classes. Jaime shrugged slight.

"Your cousin was wanting me and Cassie to go with her at the Mall after school." Jaime told the tall teen with a small groan. "Knowing Rachel, I pretty much don't have a friggin' choice." She deadpanned, looking like she wanted to crawl under a huge boulder and die. Jake looked amused, making Jaime playfully shove him. Suddenly the warning bell went off, making Jaime sigh softly.

"See you at lunch Jaime." Jake said as he headed towards his class as Jaime did with hers.

Placing her things on top of her desk, Jaime sat down in her seat and plopped her elbow on her desk and placed her chin in her hand, already bored and wanted school to be over already. Sighing again, Jaime turned her attention to the window next to her desk and wondered if Ax was in his Northern Goshawk morph either perched on a random tree branch or was flying around near the large school building.

So far she couldn't see him. So, Jaime turned her attention back at the front of the room to see Ms. Crawly was at her desk waiting for the rest of the students to walk inside.

"_Apparently she's bored too…" _Jaime thought as she did look bored. Though Jaime didn't blame her English teacher as the last of the few students walked inside right before the final bell had rung.

As time went on in her English 10 class, Jaime's vision suddenly became blurry, making her rub her eyes with her dark grey jacket's long sleeve, trying to make her vision clear up.

"You alright?" A quiet voice had asked her from next to her, making Jaime look over to see her desk neighbor who looked a bit concerned at her. Jaime slowly nodded her head as her vision finally cleared up, getting a better look at him.

He had brown messy hair with what looked like dark beach blond highlights. He was wearing a blue football jersey with the number 24 on the front, and underneath was a long sleeved sweatshirt. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a pair of grey Nikes.

Jaime slowly nodded as she smiled slightly, a bit glad that he was concerned. "I'll be alright." She told him quietly as they then turned their attention back to Ms. Crawly, who was going on the events of the Salem Witch Trials.

Jaime was thinking on why her vision suddenly became blurry and irritated randomly, and knowing that it was gonna bug her all day…

**~~~~Line break~~**

After English and Algebra class were over and done with, Jaime had stopped at her locker to put her textbook and notes away and grabbed her blue insulated lunch box and was now on her way towards the lunch room to meet up with her friends who were either on their way there or were already inside eating.

Once Jaime walked through the double doors, she scanned the large room to see if one or all of her four human friends were sitting at their usual spot. Her bright green eyes then landed on Cassie and Rachel, who were talking about something, since they both looked goo goo gaga about what or whoever...

Walking towards their table, Jaime placed her lunchbox on the rectangular table and sat down in one of the empty chairs, getting her two friends' attention.

"Hey." The fiery red head greeted as she unzipped the lid and pulled out her home made lunch, which was a turkey and mayo sandwich with a small bag of potato chips and a water bottle.

"Hey." The greeted back as soon both Jake and Marco came over with their lunches and sat down. Jake sitting next to Cassie and Jaime as Marco sat next to Rachel.

"Anything interesting we missed?" Marco asked playfully as began to eat his food. Rachel shrugged lightly as she and Cassie glanced at each other.

"Just talking about some random things." Rachel told him as she began eating her salad. "Girl related things." She added, cutting Marco off to whatever he was about to say.

Jaime hid her amused smile while taking another bite of her sandwich, since said Latino teen looked in her direction.

"What?" She asked him innocently. He just rolled his eyes and mouthed 'whatever'.

"So, Jaime." Jake spoke up, making said teen lean forward a bit to see him better. "Any weird feelings you've been getting lately?" He asked her, getting the others to wonder as well. Jaime shrugged slightly, as she leaned back in her chair.

"Just one." She told him as she closed her eyes briefly and opened them, leaning a bit forward as the others did the same thing. "It wasn't that usual nasty feeling that makes me wanna gag and feel pain, it was more of a… of a being safe kind of feeling." She glanced at them as she was sort of confused, same with her friends. "That's the only way I can describe the new feeling…" She told them with a slight shrug while placing her water bottle down onto the table.

She didn't know why, but Jaime knew that this new feeling will be more frequent later on…

**~~~~Line break~~**

The rest of Jaime's classes have gone by like a blur, since nothing in each class was different to study or work on.

Which was fine with her.

After heading home to drop off her book bag and lunch box, Jaime had written a small note letting her parents know that she was hanging out with her friends at the mall for a few hours. Once she placed the note on the fridge door with a small little magnet, Jaime headed out the front door and down the path, heading in the direction on where the mall was located.

As she was walking, Jaime's mind began to wonder back on when that new feeling came at her. And the fact the she heard someone saying her name in a whisper. The teen closed her eyes briefly and shook her head, thinking that the last part was just her imagination.

Sighing softly to herself, Jaime opened her bright green eyes and continued her way to her destination; keeping her mind off on what had happened earlier in her English class…

**~~~~Line break. At Cyberia~~**

Jake, Rachel, Cassie, Marco, Jaime, and Ax were sitting at one of the booths near one of the computer game consoles where a few people wear playing at. To random people, the six teens looked like they were just talking about some random thing like videogames or what they had done in school. But if you knew them, you would know that it was a lot more than those two.

"Those slugs have been quiet lately…" Cassie said as she was sitting next to both Jaime and Rachel, as they were sitting on the top part of the green booth, glancing around to make sure that no-one was listening in on their conversation.

"After the events at a certain pool, I wouldn't be surprised on what those freaks are planning." Jaime agreed as she shuddered at the memory of falling into the Yeerk Pool from that Controller's Dracon Beam. Even to this day it was still fresh in her mind.

"Erek told me that he'd let me know once he gets enough info about it." Jake told them as they figured that it was the only way they'd know what the Yeerks were up too.

As the others were talking among themselves, Jaime heard her name being called out again, only this time, it wasn't a whisper. The teen glanced around the large room to see if anyone was looking or glancing at her direction, but everyone in the computer café was busy at either on a computer game or just talking to their friends about whatever.

Sighing softly to herself, Jaime tuned in to her friend's conversation, which was about that new videogame that Marco and Jake were talking about during lunch at school.

Too bad Jaime didn't notice Ax was looking over at the fiery red head, as if he had heard what Jaime had heard earlier…

**~~~~Line break. Get over it~~**

It was about eight thirty in the evening as Jaime and her parents had been relaxing after making and eating dinner, along with cleaning up and putting things away on where they belonged. As her parents were in the living room watching some television, since she could hear both of them laughing at what she guessed was a funny game show or sit-com all the way up to her bedroom, and the fact that the door was opened slightly.

Her orange and black tabby cat, Neko, was curled into a ball as she was sleeping against her humans' pillow that was under the soft blue bed covers. As for Jaime, she was sitting in her rollie chair that was leaning against the computer desk as she was looking through a book about different wild animals that Cassie had lent to her so she could see what kind of animals she could use in the future.

So far, only a few were interesting…

"Not been there, _never _doing that. Ever." Jaime deadpanned as she turned another page away from a freakin' wild Warthog… Who would want to be one besides feeling like someone's lunch.

As her eyes skimmed down the page, Jaime glanced up as she heard a familiar shriek from a certain Bird of Prey.

Closing the thick book, Jaime placed it on her computer desk and stood up from her rollie chair and walked over to her bedroom window. Unlocking the window from the top, she pushed it upward and as soon as the window was opened, a familiar Northern Goshawk landed on the windowsill, letting out a soft shriek.

Jaime smiled. "I figured you'd stop by." She told him playfully as her friend as she sat down on the carpeted floor in front of him.

_((I just wanted to ask you something.)) _He told her with what she guessed was nervousness in his voice.

Interested, Jaime nodded at him. "Ask away Ax-man." She told him as she gave him her full attention.

_((…While we were with the others earlier, did you… hear someone?)) _He asked her as his hawk eyes were looking at her. Jaime's eyes widened slightly, figuring that she was the only one who had heard that voice in her head. She nodded slowly while rubbing her arm slightly.

"I don't know how else to describe it, but when I heard that voice, I felt… safe. Like I could feel some kind of relief when I heard him." Jaime told him while looking back at her friends' morph.

_((Him?)) _Ax questioned, his thought-speak held confusion. Jaime nodded.

"When I heard him, it was like thought-speak, but it sounded a bit faded. If that makes any sense." She said with a small shrug.

Ax didn't say anything at first, after a few seconds of silence, he spoke. _((Elfangor…)) _He whispered in realization. Jaime's mind then faded out, as she then saw an Andalite. He was looking right at her with his soft eyes which were a shade darker than hers. His eyes were smiling softly at her. And in a flash, he was gone.

Jaime gasped softly as her eyes began to water, making her blink several times.

_((Jaime.))_

The teen turned her head to see Ax in his real form, sitting on the floor. Jaime crawled over to sit in front of him so he could place his forehead onto hers. They sat like that for several minutes together with their foreheads against one another with their eyes closed.

They both had found out that they could hear and feel Elfangor, Ax's older brother. To Ax, it meant a lot to him. To Jaime, it meant something good to her.

Ax slowly placed his hands on Jaime's cheeks, caressing them softly. Jaime soon did the same, smiling brightly. Together, they felt stronger. They both cared about one another and looked out for each other, knowing that their feeling for each other were getting stronger and stronger.

That they were meant to be together. Elfangor had done the same with Loren, so, Ax felt the same way his brother did. Caring deeply for a human.

And Jaime felt the same way as well.

**Author's Note: …I'M FINALLY FREAKIN' FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! And I hope that this one wasn't a sucky as the last one… fingers crossed. So sorry that it took almost forever to finish this one. Why? Almost lost the motivation to this. Almost… Anyway, if this chapter is interesting, leave a review if you want. Whether an Author review or a guest review, either one would be good.**

**Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl, signing out for now. Bye!**


End file.
